Minutes To Midnight
by Snodin
Summary: Hikaru loves Haruhi. Haruhi is clueless. And Kaoru's magic spell is reaching the final hour. Who will break first? (HikaHaruKao triangle. Rated for some blood and mild language, set in Year 2.)
1. Tick-Tock Goes The Clock

.

On the third floor of Japan's prestigious Ouran High School, where only the richest and most prominent students study, one would find Music Room 3 at the end of a long hall with walls painted pink and gold. Behind its ivory white doors: a gentle gust of rose petals, followed by the warm faces of seven quirky but lovable teens who are ready to serve and entertain you:

**Tamaki Suou**\- The Host King; a hopeless romantic and a natural blonde. In other words, a natural idiot.

**Kyoya Ootori**\- Tamaki's right hand man and self-appointed accountant of the group. Also known as "The Shadow King."

**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka**\- the strong, silent type; recently graduated with his cousin.

**Mitskuni "Hunny" Haninozuka**\- Mori's cousin and former Lolita boy of the Host Club, now graduated.

The brothers **Hatachiin**, **Hikaru **and **Kaoru**\- the devilish duo; don't bother trying to tell them apart, they'll just tell you you're wrong. (Even if you're right.)

And **Haruhi Fujioka**\- a kind and patient young man...who's really a girl in disguise.

Welcome to the **Ouran High School Host Club**.

.

"**MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT"**

**Snodin**

.

March 14 was a special day in Japan; they called it "White Day." While other countries devoted one day of the year for romantic love, Japan reserved Valentine's Day for girls to show their affection to boys, while White Day reversed the roles. This meant that just about every male student in Ouran High was expected to shower their female classmates with white chocolates and jewelry- the best they or their parents could afford. That being said, White Day was an especially big day for The Host Club, as every year they would have to go all out on their charms with their lady clients.

But this year, White Day was going to be different for Hikaru Hitachiin. As he straightened his necktie in front of the bathroom mirror in the powder room adjacent to his and Kaoru's bedroom, he declared proudly, "This is it, Kaoru. Today is the day I'm going to tell Haruhi that I love her."

His twin, the softer spoken Kaoru, just glared at him as he too straigghtened his own tie. "You're joking."

"Not this time, brother. I've been planning my speech and everything for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks?" chuckled the slightly younger twin. "It took you that long to spell-check?"

The elder twin made a face. "...I'm gonna surprise her in the garden during recess; I'll tell her to meet me at that gazaebo in the hedgemaze. Then I'm gonna give her the biggest surprise of her life-"

"You're pregnant."

"No!" he scoffed at the lame joke. "I'm gonna give her the keys to the new Bentley in our garage."

Kaoru's golden eyes widened. "Woah! Do Mom and Dad know?"

Hikaru started to comb his bangs to his left, affirming his identity. "Eh, they're never home to drive it; it just sits there collecting dust. At least Haruhi will appreciate it."

Kaoru brushed his bangs to his right. "Does she even have her liscense yet?"

"She's sixteen, isn't she?"

"Hikaru, just because you turn sixteen it doesn't mean you're automatically liscenced to drive."

The elder Hitachiin brushed his blue blaser. "Welp, my mind's made up. Wish me luck, little brother. Hopefully by this time tomorrow, you'll be rubbing elbows with the future Mrs. Hikaru Hitachiin."

As Hikaru walked away with a swing in his step, Kaoru watched his reflection in the mirror. Something inside of him wasn't feeling right, a sudden sense of dread. He knew this feeling all too well; the feeling of losing everything he held dear just as Cinderella lost her magic spell at the stroke of midnight. Why he always associated himself with that particular fairy tale, not even he would know. But one thing was for certain...

The clock tower in his mind was now ringing: **11:00pm.**

.

After school hours, Music Room 3 was still open. When the young ladies of Ouran Academy opened its doors that day, they were greeted with white rose petals instead of the typical red. Their eyes lit up at the sight of multi-tiered food trays covered in various white chocolates; they almost looked like Christmas trees. White drapes and white roses replaced the typical red theme of the room, and at each table and sofa was a stack of wrapped presents for the Hosts to give away to each esteemed guest.

As for the Hosts themselves, they were dressed in all-white tuxeodos with blouses that matched their personal preferences: Tamaki in a black blouse with white bowtie; Kyoya with a deep purple blouse and white bowtie; Hikaru with a light blue blouse and black bowtie; Kaoru in a bright orange blouse and black bowtie; and Haruhi in a rose red blouse with black bowtie. To top themselves off, they each welcomed their guests in white top hats with black sashes and a single rose that matched the color of their individual blouses.

"Greetings, lovely ladies!" purred the Host King. "As you know, White Day is a special day here at The Host Club; though we always do our best to shower our guests with gifts every day, we've doubled our efforts for this particular occasion. Whichever Host you select, you'll be rewarded with the finest teasures money can buy."

"Or," muttered Kyoya in the back, "at the very least, what our parents can buy."

"Consider them as our token of affection," added Tamaki sweetly.

The girls swooned and cheered. Some of them dashed for the presents right away, which included diamond-studded bracelets, necklaces and earrings; others went straight for the chocolate trays. One girl in particular stared at the sweets and sighed, "White Day just isn't the same without Hunny-senpai. He loved this holiday."

From his seat by the window, Kaoru heard her lament. His heart sank, as though he had just remembered that the club was missing two Hosts. Indeed, Hunny and Mori recently graduated from the academy, off to persue their families' businesses. It was around the time of their graduation when the clock tower in Kaoru's head began to tick down to midnight.

"Don't worry, my princesses," cooed Tamaki as he observed them. "Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai send their regards."

"Aw Tamaki," frowned one lady guest, "just think, it won't be long before you and Kyoya-senpai have to leave us too."

_Sure. Speed up the final hour why don'tcha,_ thought Kaoru? His eyes narrowed as he turned to the window.

"Fear not," smiled the Host King. "Even though we may not be able to attend the school, we'll all still be able to have outings every weekend and during the summer. In fact, we're going to invite everyone to a picnic in the park next weekend. And who knows? Perhaps a certain Lolita boy and tall-dark-handsome companion might just make an appearance."

The girls squealed at the offer. But this, sadly, did not deter Kaoru's growing concerns. He remained quiet at his table, which was now starting to worry his more outspoken brother.

"Kaoru?" peeped Hikaru, snapping him back to reality. "Hey, what's up? You've been quiet all day."

"Hmm... Oh, nothing," muttered the slouched Hitachiin.

"You bored? Whaddya say we give the ladies one of our best performances?" smiled Hikaru wily.

Kaoru sighed, "Eh, why not?" At the very least, it would take his mind off of the ticking clock. As the elder twin swept him off his feet- quite literally- Kaoru's eyes wandered around the room and fell on Haruhi, who was sitting at her sofa in the middle of the room passing out boxes of chocolates to her guests, as they were all she could afford. "Hey Hikaru," whispered Kaoru as he was swaddled in his brother's arms in mid-brotherly love act. "What happened at recess with Haruhi? You didn't tell me."

"Oh," frowned Hikaru. "She was too busy giving out candy; I forgot that all the girls here think she's a guy."

"Ah," smirked Kaoru. "That's what we get for hiring her."

"No worries, I'm still gonna meet her in the gazaebo once we're done here. Cover for me while I'm gone?"

"Uh... Okay?" Kaoru blinked, unsure of why he was supposed to cover for him at all. But he would find out soon enough...

.

At 5pm, the Host Club was done for the day. The boys (and girl) waved their guests goodbye in the parking lot. According to plan, Hikaru's silver Bentley was parked outside the school's front and made sure that Haruhi saw it before making his move. Once the young ladies were gone from sight, he gently grasped her wrist and whispered, "Haruhi?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Can I see you in the gazaebo in the garden? I have soimething to-"

"_HARUHIIIIIII!_" sang Tamaki in his usual overdramatic voice.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes; he saw this coming a mile away.

"What is it, Senpai?" asked the girl in boy's uniform.

Her elder stood before her with a small giftbox in one hand, grasping her right hand with the other and thus making her seperate from Hikaru. "I'm so glad that's finally over! Now that we're all alone, I can give you my present at long last. Behold!" He held out the small box, imagining bright fireworks igniting the sky as trumpets blared in victory.

Harui blinked. Then blinked again. Then she took the box and opened it to reveal... "Golden tickets? Senpai, you didn't buy an entire chocolate factory, did you?"

"_Hahahahahahaha! _Oh Haruhi, you're such a kidder. No, these are two tickets to the opera; it's about time I lavished you with something far more extravagant than just some cheesy romance film. The opera is so much more refined, wouldn't you agree?"

She shrugged, "I guess it's a nice change of pace."

_What are they talking about, _Hikaru wondered with a jealous glint in his eye._ He's making it sound like they're already dating or something... _"Uh, Boss? You aren't serious about taking her to the opera, are you?"

"Of course I am."

"**But it's **_**boring**_**!****"** maoned the Twins. "And you can't even understand what they're saying anyway," Kaoru added.

"That's the difference between an aged fine wine like myself, and a pair of vulgar cans of soda pop like you two."

"Wine turns to poison eventually," muttered Hikaru.

Ignoring the comment, Tamaki asked, "So, Haruhi, what do you say to Friday night at 8pm sharp?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, Senpai."

A deep gasp of surprise. "You mean it? Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"OH, HAPPY DAY! COME HUG DADDY!" Squeeing with delight, Tamaki flew out his arms to embrace his "daughter," when Hikaru suddenly grabbed his brother and shoved him forward, causing Tamaki to embrace Kaoru instead. The Host King was so enthusiastic that his eyes remained tightly shut while he squeezed the life out of Kaoru, thinking him to be Haruhi. "Oh, joy! Oh, rapture! This is going to be so exciting, you and me and overdramatic Italian singers! Ah, I'm getting chills just thinking about it!"

While lovesick Tamaki rambled, Hikaru grabbed the real Haruhi by the arm and dashed off with her into the back of the school, where the garden was located. And since Kyoya was still present and not willing to participate, he rolled his eyes and walked to his own limo.

While still being squeezed by his "Boss," a twitch of irritation appeared in Kaoru's golden eyes. _Hikaru, you owe me for this. Big time._

.

Hues of gold and blue were melting into each other in the sky, as Hikaru whisked his love interest into the rosy hedgemaze in the school gardens and stopped at the marble stone gazaebo and its stone-cut round table. Hikaru paused to catch his breath while Haruhi wondered, "What are we doing all the way out here?"

"This is a special place," smiled the redheaded boy as he reached for something under his suit coat. He pulled out a small box small enough to fit a ring in and presented it to Haruhi. "I wanted this to be a special moment, just between you and me."

"Hikaru...?"

"Haruhi, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're my best friend- hell, you were my first _real _friend. Tamaki and Kyoya and those guys were all nice, but_ you're _the one who really got through to me and Kaoru. I... I want you to have something. Here."

Haruhi took the box into her hands. When she opened it, she was surprised to see a golden keyring sporting two golden keys. "...I don't get it, what are these for?"

"One is to the silver Bentley in the parking lot. The other... is the key to my heart."

Her chocolate brown eyes widened as they fell on his golden. "Hikaru... I..."

He started to flush red, thinking that she was about to open her heart to him. "Yes...?"

"...I can't take the keys to your car. How will you get home?"

His face dropped. How could she be so dense? "Uh, err..." he stammered. "I'm giving you the car, silly!"

"Oh," she blinked in surprise. "But... I can't drive yet."

"It's a gift. You don't have to drive it now, just... Ugh, would you at least accept the other key?"

She stared dully at the keys. "What did you say that one was for again?"

"My heart." As he said this, he planted his hand on his chest. "It symbolizes how I feel about you. I like you. A lot."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I like you too, Hikaru. You're a really good friend."

Friend? _...Friend?_ His face flushed from red to blue, his eyes white with shock. She was toying with him now, she had to be! There was no way on God's green earth that a person could be this clueless! Not unless that person was-

"Haruhi?" called Tamaki's voice in the near distance.

"Crap," muttered Hikaru, knowing his brother's distraction wore off. He took Haruhi's hands into his and desperately breathed, "Haruhi, listen to me. I don't mind if you go out with Tamaki Friday night, heck I won't mind if you two go out on a few dates. But I want you to know- I_ need _you to know- that you're the most important person in my life. You've stolen my heart."

"You just gave me the keys."

"It's a metaphor!" he screamed in exasperation. Then he quickly calmed down to say, "Look. I care about you, is what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, I get that. But you don't have to give me anything expensive or metaphoric. I like you too, Hikaru."

"You like me, or you _like _me?" he asked plainly.

She paused, looking utterly lost. "...Uh..."

"Haruhi!" gasped Tamaki, as he came running into the scene with Kaoru trailing him.

Damn it, he almost had her. Hikaru groaned.

"Senpai?" chirped Haruhi.

Tamaki skid to a halt in front of her. "Haruhi! Thank goodness you didn't get lost." He then shot an accusing finger at Hikaru with bared fangs. "YOU! How dare you steal my precious little girl from me, you two-faced doublecrosser?"

"Relax Boss," said Hikaru with narrowed eyes. "We were just talking."

"He gave me a car," said the girl in boy's clothes.

Eyes bulged, Tamaki gasped. "What!? No! Don't accept any gifts from these two, it's probably rigged to explode! Come Haruhi, let's get you home. I'll drive you." He took her arm and dragged her away, her face deadpanned. "You don't drive, Senpai. You have a limo driver."

That left the two Hitachiin boys alone with each other. One stared at the other with a discouraged glare.

Kaoru eyed his brother and said in a dark, grim tone, "He kissed me."

"..."

"On the lips."

"..."

"I hate you."

"Well, we're both losers then," frowned Hikaru. "She turned me down."

"Aww," pouted Kaoru, now genuinely sorry for his brother.

"Well technically, she didn't turn _me _down, just the car. I'm gonna have to come up with a better way of showing her just how I feel."

"Why don't you just_ tell_ her how you feel?"

"I did! ...I mean I kind of did... She just didn't get the message." After scratching his chin for a few seconds, Hikaru snapped his fingers. "Wait, I've got it! I'll invite her to the mansion on Saturday! We'll give her a tour and then show her the theatre room. And there..."

Kaoru grinned wily. "Aah, I see where you're going with this."

"Kaoru, this plan_ has_ to work. I need your help."

"No problem, brother. I'll be your wingman." He extended his hand.

Hikaru clasped it into his. "Great! Then it's settled. You'll bring the popcorn..."

"And you'll bring the charm."

They shook on it.

.

**TBC**


	2. Broken Hearts and Broken Noses

.

Now,_ this_ was a treat; not even Tamaki had invited her to his mansion, but here she was being escorted via limo to the Hitachiin residence that Saturday evening. The Twins pulled up at her apartment home dressed in what they considered to be snazzy outfits (if you could call orange ((Kaoru)) and green ((Hikaru)) plaid vests over white dress shirts with matching green or orange suit pants snazzy), each grabbing her by an arm and whisking her away to their luxourious home uptown.

The boys were generous in showing her everything from the main living room, dining hall, five bathrooms, seven bedrooms, two rec rooms, one gymnasium, two indoor pools, an outside patio overlooking a mile-long garden complete with koi pond and waterfall, and of course their mother's work room.

"This is where Mom designs her outfits when she's home," explained Hikaru. "She's got studios all over Japan though, and some in New York."

"Ah," cooed an impressed Haruhi.

"And this," smiled Kaoru as he opened a door, "is our bedroom."

Haruhi blinked in curiosity. "You two share a bed?"

"**We share everything."**

"That's... kind of weird."

"It's not weird to us," frowned Kaoru, looking offended.

The girl smiled bashfully. "Sorry, I guess I wouldn't know what it's like, being an only child."

"Yeah, that's too bad," smirked Hikaru. "We'd have twice as much fin with two Haruhi's."

_Perish the thought,_ she thought to herself with a deadpanned glare.

"Wait!" chimed in Kaoru. "There's one more room you haven't seen yet, and it's one of our favorites..."

.

"**...Ta-daaaa!**" sang the Twins as they opened the doors to what appeared to be a small movie theatre in their basement.

Haruhi gasped and blinked in surprise; even the screen looked big enough for the standard public theatres. "This... is... amazing! I can't believe you guys have all this stuff."

"Hey," smiled Hikaru anxiously. "While we're here, you wanna watch a movie with us?"

"We've got tons to choose from," nodded Kaoru.

The girl placed her finger on her bottom lip in deep thought. "I dunno... This is starting to look more like a date than just a casual tour... Ah, what the heck?" she shrugged.

The boys exchanged victorious grins and gave each other thumbs up. The plan was working perfectly.

...Or at least, half of it was.

The Twins picked a classic horror film for the trio to watch, as their goal was to spook Haruhi into Hikaru's arms for comfort while Kaoru sat behind them and monitored their movements. Halfway into the film, Haruhi barely budged, even when the monsters appeared onscreen. Hikaru was getting nervous.

"I'll go get us some more popcorn," chirped Kaoru, and made a quick exit. He would return, but not with popcorn. Instead, he snuck in a few various objects that, when played correctly, would sound like thunder clapping.

Hikaru made his own move on Haruhi by feigning a yawn and stretching his arm around her shoulderline. She gave him a suspicious glare, which told him to take the arm back.

_Crumple-crumple-crumple,_ went the sound of paper and aluminum being shaken in a trash can behind their seats.

"What was that?" blinked Haruhi.

"Oh," said Hikaru with sly eyes. "That was probably just the wind." He then quickly snapped his fingers to the boy hiding behind his seat, signifying that crumpled paper and a trash can just weren't enough. Kaoru moved on to pots and pans.

**Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!**

"Is there something wrong with your projector?"

"Grr... No, it's nothing." Hikaru shook a fist behind Haruhi's back.

Kaoru suddenly whipped out a set of timpani drums: _**Brr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr!**_

"What a strange soundtrack," blinked Haruhi.

Given the chance, Hikaru would have kicked his brother at this point. This was getting frustrating for both of them!

Finally, after a few minutes of relative peace and quiet, a head of red hair slowly rose up from behind the unsuspecting Haruhi until it gave a face, the mirror image of her would-be date. As he rose practically over her, he held out a pair of cymbals...

_**-CLASH!-**_

With a scream worthy of a horror movie role, Haruhi became weightless and shot nearly four feet in the air with fright. As she touched ground, her feet took off like the wheels of a racecar, sending her flying out of the room with a trail of dust in her wake.

"Whoops," frowned Kaoru. "I guess I overdid it."

"Haruhi, wait! Come back!" cried out Hikaru, as he too jumped to his feet to persue her. Kaoru followed close behind.

.

Haruhi may have seen the mansion's layout, but she was still a stranger here and as she scrambled for a hiding place, she soon found herself lost in its labyrinth. The boys split up; Hikaru took the upper level, Kaoru the ground level. Eventually, after calling her name about a dozen times, Kaoru entered the dining hall to find that the table cover had been pulled off and was now underneath the table, with a little bump in its center.

The younger Hitachiin slowly and gently lifted the cover to find... "Haruhi?"

The poor girl was trembling all over, her eyes completely dilated. She was sitting up with her legs pressed against her torso, her arms wrapped around them. She was whimpering.

Kaoru's eyes softened. "Aww, Haruhi... I'm sorry. It's my fault, I'm the one that made that loud noise. ...It's okay, it was just a practical joke." He reached out for her, but it wasn't until he touched her shoulder that she snapped out of incoherence. She made a yelp.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's me, Kaoru."

"...K-Kaoru?"

"Here, let me help you up." Again, he reached out for her. This time she reached back with a trembling hand, and when they touched, he carefully pulled her out from underneath the table.

Almost instantly, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms firmly around his shoulders and neck. She buried her face in his chest as tears began to pour from her eyes. Her body was still shivering. She sniffled.

Kaoru was at a loss for words at first, as his nose caught the sweet scent of her hair. He didn't notice it, but a flush of red filled his cheeks. Yet it was his concern and guilt that overpowered his thoughts, as he began to gently caress her back while whispering, "Shh, shh, it's okay... It's alright, Haruhi, it was just a noise. ...I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you that badly."

She sniffled again as she lifted her head to look deeply into his golden eyes. "...Heh," she softly smirked. She too was blushing, but purely out of embarassment. "I must look really pathetic right now, getting all upset about a little thing like thunder."

"Nah, it's fine. We're all scared of something," he smiled down at her. He noticed that her tensed muscles were now relaxing under his arms. "I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

"I was just trying to get you to hug Hikaru."

"Hikaru? Why?"

"Because... Well, I just thought... Wait, that reminds me..." He helped her to her feet, which wobbled at first, then walked her to the living room and called up from the stiaircase, "Hikaru! I found her!"

In no time, the elder redhead came flying down the stairs. "Haruhi! Are you okay? We were so worried." She was taken by surprise when Hikaru flung his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "It was all that stupid Kaoru's fault. I told him not to take the joke too far, but did he listen? No. Stupid jerk."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, but went unnoticed. That was the first time ever that his twin, inseperate from him since birth, threw him under the bus.

"I'm here now, Haruhi," cooed Hikaru as he stroked her hair. "Everything's okay now."

"Mmphh...mm-mm-mm?"

"Hush, dear. No need to cry now, I'm here for you."

"Umph... panb... beef..."

"What's that? You want pancaks with beef?"

"Pant breef! Ah pant breef!" she muffled loudly, as she struggled to free her face from deep within his chest.

"I think she's saying she can't breathe," frowned Kaoru.

"Oh!" Upon releasing her from his grip, Haruhi took a long, deep breath. He then backed up and bashfully brushed the back of his head. "Heh. Sorry."

The girl took a step back and punched Hikaru's arm. It was a light hit, but he reeled back as though she had taken a bat to him. "You're _both_ jerks! If the two of you wanted a hug from me, all you had to do was ask! You didn't have to scare me half to death!" She paused to catch her breath, as she was still visibly shaken.

The Twins hung their heads in shame. **"We're sorry."**

"No, _I'm_ sorry. Sorry I ever trusted you guys. Take me home."

"But... what about the movie?" blinked Kaoru.

"I'm not in the mood to see it anymore, I just want to go home."

The boys frowned and nodded in defeat, while Hikaru opened his cell phone and dialed some numbers. "...Shinjuki, bring the limo around to the front." He hung up the phone and offered, "Want us to escort you?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Fine, I guess." Her tone was much calmer now, much to their relief.

"I'll get your coat," said Kaoru before running off toward the closet by the front door.

.

Very little was said from the moment Haruhi walked out of the mansion to the limo ride home. Night had fallen, and there were stars in the sky when Haruhi got out of the limo and started upstairs to her and her father's apartment home.

Suddenly, she heard Hikaru's voice: "Haruhi?"

She turned and saw that he had his head sticking out the side window. Her eyes met his, and noticed they were softer and fuller; was he on the verge of tears? "I really am sorry for what happened. Can you forgive us?"

She sighed in reply, "I'll forgive you this one time. But I swear, Hikaru; if you and Kaoru ever pull a stunt like that again, I won't be your toy anymore."

"...You're not just a toy to us, Haruhi."

She wanted to believe him, truly. But she was clearly still shaken up by the thunder clashes from earlier. She turned her back to him and softly replied, "I'll believe it when you stop playing with my feelings." With that she entered her home without even saying goodnight.

Hikaru sat back down in his seat next to Kaoru and leaned his head back. He felt dirty, like he commited a crime. Kaoru looked just as guilty as he shuffled his feet.

"What do we do now?" pondered the younger of the Twins. "Do you think she'll say something about it at the club?"

"We'll be lucky if she talks to us at all..."

Their limo drove off, unaware that a pair of feminine chocolate brown eyes were watching from a window from the second level of the apartment complex.

..

..

That following Monday, Haruhi was quiet. Too quiet for the Hitachiin boys to bear. She barely looked at them during their classes, then sat apart from them during lunch, and finally during the Host Club hours she spoke only to her clients. The boys were growing all the more anxious, even forgetting about their double act as they stared concerningly at Haruhi. It was perhaps the longest school day of their young lives.

The time in Kaoru's mind read: **11:30pm.**

.

Finally, Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. The next morning, he had his limo drive to the nearest flower shop and bought the biggest bouquet of red roses there was, and then directed it to the school before classes began. He had a new plan, one far more blunt and honest than the others. And this one was going to work.

.

He waited until recess to meet her in the gardens once again, only now he wasn't going to bother with the hedge made or the gazaebo. He was beyond romantic symbolism now, and even if he were caught in the open by the overprotective Host King, he was beyond care now. As soon as Haruhi was alone to read a book under a tree, he went in for the kill... figureatively, of course.

"Haruhi?"

She glanced up from her book and saw him standing over her. She wasn't taken by complete surprise as she replied, "Oh. Hi, Hikaru. What's up?"

He was hiding his hands, and something else, behind his back and it didn't seem to get her attention. So far, so good. "Listen, I noticed you've been avoiding Kaoru and me. I know why, and I just wanted to apologize again for our behavior."

"Huh? ...Oh. Well, I already forgave you two, so no worries."

His eye twitched. "Eh? You mean... we're still friends?"

"Of course."

"Then, why were you avoiding us?"

She cocked her head like a puppy dog. "Was I? Aw, I'm sorry if I've been distant; I'm just focused on my studies 'cause there's a big test coming up in two of my classes. I can't concentrate on school_ and_ hang out with you guys at the same time, it's too much energy."

He sighed with relief. "Oh, is that all it was? Good, because I was really afraid we'd done something to make you hate us."

She shook her head. "I can never hate you guys, no matter how annoying or obnoxious you are." Her eyes fell back into her book.

With his confidence reborn, he fell to one knee before her. "Haruhi...?" At first she didn't hear him, so he revealed one hand to lift her chin with his pointer finger and thumb. "Haruhi, I've been trying to tell you something important. So far nothing I've done has gotten through, so I'm just going to be completely blunt." He revealed his other hand, which was holding the bouquet of red roses. "I'm in love with you."

There was quite a long pause, as she gazed almost dream-like at the roses. Their scent caught her nostrils, sending a chill down her spine. Her mouth gaped open, her eyes widened. But still, she was quiet.

"...Please say something," begged the Hitachiin boy softly.

"...Hikaru... I..."

"...Yes?"

"...Wait. Are you saying... that you want to go out with me?" She blinked wildly. It finally hit her like a mad truck that lost its brakes.

"Heh," he smirked as his cheeks flushed as red as his flowers. "Well, you could say that, yes."

She took a deep breath as her eyes began to glisten. "Aw, Hikaru..."

"Heh-heh, you're not gonna cry now, are ya? I thought you were tougher than that."

"Hikaru, I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to say yes just now. I'll give you all the time in the world."

"But... I... I don't love you. Not in that way."

His heart froze for a moment, and his flowers suddenly aged a few days, whithering slightly.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I do like you, but only as a friend. I thought I made that perfectly clear."

"You did... and you're one of the best friends a guy could ever hope for... But I want more than that."

Her eyes softened as though they were holding back tears. "I can see that now..." Her head lowered as she dropped her book to her side and slowly rose to her feet. As she looked back at him, she could see that he was shivering a bit, and his flowers were losing their deep red color. "Oh Hikaru, I'm so sorry. But I'm really not ready to be in a relationship with anyone. I'm far too focused on graduating school with a degree in law, which isn't easy even for a school as convenient as Ouran."

A few petals began to drop like dead flies from his bouquet.

"I hope you can understand where I'm coming from, Hikaru. Maybe in a year or two, when I've graduated and moved on, maybe then I'll be interested in finding the right guy."

"What if you've already found him? What if he's standing right here in front of you? ...Why wait, Haruhi? Why not now? With me?"

She hesitated to give him an answer.

"...Is it Tamaki-senpai? Are you more interested in him?"

"No! _God_, no!"

"Well, who is it then? Kyoya-senpai? That Aaron guy we met in Karuizawa?"

"His name is Arai, and no!"

"Well then, who_ is _the lucky guy? Nekozawa? Bossa Nova?"

"NOBODY, Hikaru! There. Is. Nobody. In my life right now! Don't you get it?"

He staggered; never before had he heard such a harsh tone coming from this girl he was so hopelessly in love with. He grit his teeth as he was shivering more profusely now. His flowers faded to a pale hue and drooped from their stems.

Haruhi stood her ground and said, "I'm not a total idiot, you know. I'm aware that a lot of guys around here have a crush on me. But none of them have gotten even close to winning my heart. And I know you don't want to hear this, Hikaru, but you're not fairing any better than they are. And, if you keep persuing me like this, it's only going to annoy me."

So taken aback was he, that he lost his grip on the bouquet; and as they hit the ground, the petals faded to jet black.

The girl in boy's clothing bit her lip, realizing that she went for the juggluar there. "...I'm... I'm sorry, that was too harsh."

"No... No, I get it. You want your space... I can live with that." But while he said this, his head was lowered so that his bangs could hide the saddness in his golden eyes. "I don't want to be a bother to you, Haruhi; you're far too important in my life. If you want to be alone... then that's fine... I'll leave you alone from now on."

As he turned to walk away, she fought the urge to follow him, to apologize for huting him. But she couldn't, she had to stay true to her word or else he'll end up clinging to her like grim death... and she just couldn't have that. Not now, not while her future was still top priority. So she just stood there like a statue, as the broken young man walked with his broken heart in his hands.

"...aw, Hikaru..."

Her heart went out to him.

..

..

Later in Music Room 3, the club's hijinks were in full swing, except Haruhi forced herself to look away from the Twins as they continued to swoon their female guests with their brotherly love act. Their playful voices suggested that all was well with them, and it was only a matter of time before Haruhi's curiosity spiked. She wondered if Hikaru was feeling any better, so she turned to face them. It was a decision she would soon regret.

Despite his best efforts, the elder Hitachiin twin couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. His guests wouldn't notice because he was too busy flirting with his brother, but Haruhi could see they were glossy and tired, as though he were in desperate need of sleep. Then suddenly, his face turned toward her. The two of them flinched and looked opposite of each other. He fell silent.

"Hikaru?" peeped a concerned Kaoru, but his brother remained unresponsive.

Haruhi's heart sank, knowing that she was the cause of the boy's stinging pain. "Excuse me everyone," she muttered as she rose from her sofa. "I'll just be a minute." She tried to walk casually out the door, but her feet were faster than she had hoped.

.

The girl in boy's clothing leaned her arm against a pedestal in the hallway, as her head slumped downward in shame. How could she go back there, knowing she was mere feet away from a guy whose heart was now smashed in a million pieces, a heart she herself smashed? No, it was too hard. She would have to come up with an excuse to leave the club early...

"Haruhi?" peeped a familiar voice.

She turned around and was surprised to see a Hitachiin boy behind her, but not the one she was exoecting. "Kaoru?"

"Hey," he frowned. "...I know what happened earlier. Hikaru told me... I'm sorry it didn't work out between you guys."

Haruhi sighed deeply as her back leaned against the pink wall. "It's my fault. I'm such a ditz."

"No you're not," he was quick to respond.

"I am. All I do is hurt guys' feelings. I never mean to, but it just seems like... like every guy I know gravitates towards me, and I honestly don't know what they see in a scrawny, flat-chested 'commoner' like me."

"You're not just a commoner."

"But I am flat-chested."

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle. "...Well, that's part of what makes you so cute. You're just a great person to be around, that's why everyone loves you."

She rested a hand on her forehead as though a fever was coming on. "I'm sure Hikaru hates me now."

"Hikaru could never hate you. I don't see how anyone could. You're smart, Haruhi; and you're funny, and you always seem to know just what to say. Why do you think so many of our guests want to hang out with you? It's not just because they think you're a boy; it's because you're so kind and honest."

She looked up at him and could see the sincerity in his deep, golden eyes. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, Kaoru, but I really can't go back in there. I... I can't face him. Not right now."

He nodded. "It's okay, I'll just tell them you weren't feeling well. But I hope you come back soon. We'll all miss you."

She sighed again. "Thanks..."

"Come'ere, gimmie a hug." His arms spread out and he gave a warm smile. That was enough to draw her in. As the two of them embraced, he once again caught the scent of her hair in his nostrils, and gave out a small but noticeably excited sigh. His chin nuzzled her gently.

It seemed as though she too was relaxing in the hug, as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She couldn't help but smile; in that moment, they were both at their most content.

"Feel better?" he said softly.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "Thanks, Kaoru. I really needed that." Perhaps it was a moment of weakness or instinct, but right after she said that the girl lifted her head to his face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Perhaps it was instinct, or a reflex, but before the boy knew it he was pulling the girl in for a soft yet long kiss on the lips. There seemed to be no resistance from her, but she could have just been taken by surprise. She always did have a hard time with showing real emotion. But whatever her excuse was, there they were, lips locked with her eyes wide open and his contently closed. He lit up with joy.

And joy almost instantly turned to pain when a growl from behind shot to his ears: "You son of a BITCH!" Followed by a feirce tug of his hair, pulling him backward, and finally...

**-POW!-**

A flash of light and shadows shrouded Kaoru's sight, as he was temporarily blinded by a fist to the face. He fell to the ground on his back hard, but just when the pain set in, his twin brother loomed over him and grabbed his collar with his left hand, preparing to throw his right fist yet again.

"Hikaru!" cried out Haruhi, but her scream fell on deaf ears. Again, and again, one twin pulverized the other with his fist. "STOP IT!" she hollered. When her pleas went unheard a second time, she jumped forward and threw herself in between them. "Enough! What is wrong with you!? He's your brother!"

Shaking with rage with a bloodied fist, Hikaru growled, "So you're taking his side, huh? That only proves it."

"I'm not proving anything, except that you're an idiot! How could you do this to him?" She cradled Kaoru's head in her lap while he covered most of his face with his trembling hands.

Seeing the two of them together made Hikaru's blood boil. He probably would have stayed, except he heard the doors of Music Room 3 swing open. "...You two deserve each other," he hissed before making a quick exit.

Music Room 3's front doors flew open, followed by Tamaki and Kyoya running through its doorway and into the hall. "Haruhi? Haruhi, what happened? Are you alright?" cried out the Host King in terror.

"It's Kaoru," the girl in boy's clothing called back. "He's hurt!"

The two elder students stopped by her side and looked down at the fallen Hitachiin. In his daze, the redhead uncovered his face, allowing blood to spew from his nostrils. At the sight of the blood, Tamaki yelped, "Augh-gah-buh-_blood_!" He then flushed white from head to toe and plopped to the ground, out cold.

"Kyoya-senpai," pleaded Haruhi, "help me get him to the infirmary."

"I'm on it," said the Shadow King. As he helped Kaoru to his feet by holding his right arm and Haruhi his left, Renge came running out while a few of her fellow female students followed. She caught a glimpse of Kaoru's bloodied face and gasped. "Renge," said Kyoya, "don't let them see this."

She gave him a nod, and with lightning speed she whipped out hundreds of feet of yellow tape and lined it in front of the Hosts until it blocked them from sight. She then pulled out her loudspeaker from thin air, turned to the lady guests and announced, "Alright everyone, nothing to see here! Just some secret project in the works, everything's fine. LOOK, BOYS MAKING OUT OVER THERE!" When the young ladies turned around, she shoved them- yes all of them, in one grand push- into the music room and slammed the door shut. She then used her own body to keep the others from pushing their way back out. "I'll keep 'em busy, you guys hurry," said the self-proclaimed manager.

Kyoya smirked;_ She sure knows how to make herself useful,_ he thought. He then resumed escorting Kaoru to the infirmary, while a blankly colored Tamaki crawled behind them, careful not to look directly at Kaoru.

The clock tower in Kaoru's mind now rang: **11:45pm.**

.

**TBC**


	3. Torn

.

The infirmary. Taking up a whole floor on the school, it was more like a miniature hospital. Kaoru was taken to one of the first rooms, where he was given a very careful cleanup, an X-Ray on his fracture which proved to be minor, and finally a small white brace that draped across the center of his nose just above his nostrils. When his friends were allowed to see him, he was lying on his back in a white exam table with a very comfortable mattress. But the grim look on his pale face read anything but comfort.

Tamaki, relieved to see that the blood was gone, stood over him with Kyoya and Haruhi by his side. They waited until he fluttered his drowsy golden eyes open and looked to them. "Hey," he said weakly.

"How're you feeling, Kaoru?" wondered the concerned Tamaki.

"Okay, I guess. Kind of woozy from all that blood loss; the doc said I should lay down for a while. He also told me to keep this stupid brace on my nose for at least two weeks. I have to avoid touching or hitting it too, until it's completely healed."

"Two weeks, huh?" mused the blonde. "That's rough. I guess you'll have to take off from hosting for a while, just in case?"

"Nah, I can still host. I just hope my guests don't mind me looking like a freak."

Suddenly, Renge rose up from beneath Kaoru's peripheral vision and cooed, "Ooo, you look like a boxer, or an American footballer! I can work with this."

"Shouldn't you be doing damage control upstairs?" asked Kyoya condescendingly.

"I was, but the girls got bored after the hosts left, so they went home early."

"Well," frowned the Shadow King as he readjusted his glasses, "this day was a complete disaster. Remind me to suspend Hikaru for this fiasco."

"No!" gasped Kaoru, now in a stronger voice. "Kyoya-Senpai, please don't do that to him. He needs this club..."

"We have a strict rule against violence, Kaoru. Not only did he break that rule, but now we have no business for the day. He set us back quite a ways."

"Then bill him, make him repay his debt just like you've done to Haruhi. But please don't throw him out of the club, it means the world to him."

"Kaoru..."

"Please, Senpai... He's going through a bad time, and... And I'm responsible for it. He hurt me, but I hurt him first..."

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, but then she hesitated. She put Kaoru's words to heart and realized that she herself was not at fault, but a bystander in this mess. The Twins were at a crossroads now, and only they could decide where to go from here. Kaoru seemed to understand that perfectly. This impressed her greatly.

"Well," said Tamaki, "whatever it is you two need to sort out, sort it out quick. We need you both at the club."

"Yes, sir. I'll try to talk to him... Hey, Boss? Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Yes?" asked the elders.

"Could I speak to Haruhi alone for a minute? It's personal."

"Whatever you have to say to my precious daughter, you can say to m-AUGH!" The Host King's rant was caught off as Kyoya seized his right cheek and tugged at it rather harshly.

"We'll leave you two alone," purred the Shadow King, as he dragged his leader out of the room by his outstretched cheek, Tamaki groaning and muttering gibberish along the way.

"Haruhi?"

The girl in boy's clothing came closer until their faces were side by side. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into his golden.

"I owe you an apology," frowned Kaoru. "I only wanted to make you feel better about yourself, but... I took it too far."

The girl took a breath; she knew that he was referring to the spontaneous kiss she received from him earlier, prior to the spontaneous attack from Hikaru. For a moment, she glanced away as though she was also ashamed. "Kaoru..."

"I don't know why I did it... Maybe I thought there was a chance we could be... more than friends... But I know now that you don't feel the same way. If you did, you would have kissed me back." He reached out to touch her hand and grasped it gently. "I'm really sorry."

"Kaoru... I have to know: are you in love with me as much as Hikaru is?"

"I dunno... I mean, he definitely loves you, but I'm not really sure how I feel. I used to think that he and I shared the same heart and soul; whatever he liked, I liked it as much. But with you... It's complicated."

"Listen," she said softly, "the last thing I want to do is come between the two of you. You guys have a really special bond- a unique none. If I ever severed that bond, I'd feel like the scum of the earth."

"You're not scu-"

"Just hear me out, will you? What I'm trying to say is, I love you both but in my own way. I can't choose between you two. It feels wrong."

The boy sighed deeply, unsure of how to respond to her kind yet somber words. "...I understand," he replied. That was a half-truth; he knew what she was saying but part of him didn't want to accept it. He turned his head away.

"I'll let you rest now," said the girl. "You will speak to Hikaru later, right?"

"Like I said, I'll try. I can't guarantee he'll listen."

"Well, good luck with that. Take care of yourself." She turned to walk away, when she was stopped by Kaoru calling to her.

"Haruhi?"

She looked back curiously.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"...We'll see," was all she could say. She then left him in his recovery room to contemplate how to deal with the other Hitachiin boy.

..

..

The injured redhead entered his mansion to the sound of a faint, _**"Brr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr-rr... Brr-brr-brr-RRRR-rr-rr-rr..." **_sound coming from the second level. He followed the sound with a cautious step; it sounded like a chainsaw gnawing through something... and it was coming from the direction of his bedroom. Much to Kaoru's shock, he opened the door to his and his brother's bedroom and stood jaw-dropped at what he saw. Sure enough, it was a chainsaw he heard, and Hikaru was now using it to saw their bed clean in half! Fluff and feathers were everywhere, splints of wood flying in all directions, and one very adamant Hitachiin boy with an evil glare in his golden eyes as he struggled to cut through the bed springs.

"Uh... Hikaru?" peeped the sheepish Kaoru. So taken by surprise was he, that he couldn't even find the strength or will to scream. The sound of the chainsaw's gnashing teeth overpowered his voice, so he spoke louder. "Hikaru!"

"Hmm?" hummed the boy covered in fluff and splinters. He stopped sawing to gaze upon his mirror image, except it wasn't a perfect reflection as Kaoru now had a brave on his nose. "Oh, hey. Didn't hear you come in."

"I'm surprised you can hear anything over that thing... What are you doing?"

Hikaru brushed off the debris from his blazer and replied, "I am taking my first big steps in living life without you always attached at my hip. Step one: split up our beds."

"Ugh," groaned the redhead with the nose brace. "Is it going to be like this with you from now on?"

"Hey, you started it when you decided to make a move on Haruhi."

"I came to apologize about that."

"Too late now, soon you'll be sleeping on the other side and I keep the window wall." He resumed his cutting.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "You do realize that a bed needs four legs to stay leveled, right?"

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"My point is, once you've cut down the middle, like you're doing right now, the bed's going to-"

**-CRASH!-**

"...do that," said Kaoru darkly, now looking at a bed that caved in on itself from its severed center. "Great, now neither one of us has a bed."

"Speak for yourself," argued a humbled but still adamant Hikaru. "I'm gonna go crash at Hunny-Senpai's tonight." He hurried to his dresser drawer to begin packing some clothes.

"Don't drag Hunny-Senpai into this!" said Kaoru angrily. "We need to sort this out together."

"I've already sorted it out, Kaoru: I want to get as far away from you as I possibly can! This way, we won't feel the need to kill each other."

"You mean, _you_ won't feel the need to kill _me_."

Hikaru stopped to face his twin, his eyes narrowed sternly. "Look, I get that you're madly in love with the same girl as I am. And I don't blame you for feeling that way. But the fact that you actually forced a kiss on her, that's what I can't stand."

"You make it sound like I committed a crime."

"You practically did!"

"She kissed me first though."

"Yeah, as a friend. ...but you don't want her as just a friend, do you?"

"..."

"Answer me, Kaoru."

He swallowed hard, failing to notice the rosy blush rising in his cheeks. "...I... I don't know."

"Liar." Hikaru pulled out a duffle bag from the closet and proceeded to stuff his clothes inside. "I suggest we keep our distance from each other for a while- that includes the host club. We need to give Haruhi her space too, even though I'm still determined to win her over. And unlike you, I'm not going to rush in and take her by surprise." He lifted the bag over his shoulder and eyed his twin one more time. "Don't call me. Don't text, and don't follow me around. And I swear, Kao, if you try another move on her again, I'll break more than just your nose next time." Those were Hikaru's last words before he marched out of the bedroom, and ultimately out of the mansion.

Kaoru sighed sadly. "So, that's how it's going to be, huh...?" He closed his eyes in submission. "So be it."

His inner clock ticked ever closer to **11:50pm**.

..

..

The Haninozuka residence, later that evening.

"...and then, he had the_ nerve_ to kiss her!" went Hikaru in mid-rant, as he sat at the dinner table with former students Hunny and Mori. While his plate had steak and vegetables, as did Mori's, Hunny's spot at the table was surrounded by various cakes and other deserts. "Can you believe that? I mean first of all, he agreed to be my wingman, my support; and now all of a sudden he makes a move on her? Damn him!" He slammed his fists onto the table, shaking it along with the stack of strawberry jello near Hunny.

"Aww, poor Hika-chan," frowned the small boy who was really the eldest in the room.

"That's pretty rough," added Mori, who was usually short on words.

"I just can't go back there, you guys. I can't spend the night with... with... _him_."

As Hikaru lowered his head to stare blankly at his unfinished plate, his personal space was suddenly invaded by a ball of pink fluff. "Here, Hika-chan," cooed Hunny. "You wanna hold Usa-chan? I give him a big warm hug every time I'm feeling down."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and his voice became dark. "No. I don't wanna hug Usa-chan."

"But it'll help you feel better. I promise."

"Mitskune," Mori chimed in, calling the attention of his cousin-in-law. "Let him be."

Hunny moved away from the troubled teen.

Now the high school student felt sorry, and hung his head with a sigh. "...I'm sorry, you guys. I've done nothing but mope and complain since I got here. I just... needed to get away."

"It's okay, Hika-chan, we understand. If you want to spend the night, we have a spare room. I'll show you."

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai. I really appreciate it."

.

Late that night, in the spare bedroom that Hunny offered, Hikaru had a dream. A very dark and disturbing dream, that caused him to roll around and kick in his sleep...

_He found himself in a room that looked similar to his own bedroom, but it was much bigger and deep blue in hue. As he scanned it, he noticed a collection of toys he and his brother had collected over the years, all lined up on shelves on the walls. But one plushie stood out from the others: a small human-shaped one with red wolly hair, beady eyes, and the Ouran Academy suit and blaser. _

_He recognized its likeness instantly: "Kaoru."_

_He reached out and grabbed it, then took a closer look at it. Funny, it seemed to innocent, much like the child he once was- mischievous, and yet sweet and gentle. Just holding it in his hands made Hikaru feel warm and comfortable..._

_But then, a pair of identical hands grabbed the plush from in front of him, trying to pull it away. He saw that it was his own self tugging at it; sure, it could have been Kaoru, but he knew in a heartbeat that he was looking back into his own eyes. Deep, sunken eyes full of rage._

"_Stupid, selfish little brother, get rid of him!" growled Other Hikaru. "He deserves to be thrown away!"_

_Hikaru pulled the plush back. "No! He's my brother, I love him more than anything."_

"_He betrayed us! He's been waiting for us to fail so that he could swoop in and steal Haruhi!"_

"_He's not like that... He would never..."_

_At this point, the plush of Kaoru was beginning to stretch out._

"_Oh, yes he would!" growled Other Hikaru. "He's secretly in love with her! You know it, and I know it! We can never trust him again!"_

_Hikaru pulled back tighter, causing the plush to lose some of its seams. "He's my family, he's always there for me when no one else is."_

"_He'll desert you at the first chance he gets!"_

"_No, you're wrong!"_

"_I hate him!"_

"_I love him."_

"_I HATE him!"_

"_I _love_ him!"_

"_HATE, HATE, HATE HIM! THROW HIM AWAY!"_

_The plush tore in half, letting loose its inner stuffing._

.

"NO!" screamed Hikaru as he shot up from sleep. As he caught his breath, he felt a cold chill and sweat pouring from his brow and neck. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before gaining composure. He then glanced over at the digital clock on the desk next to his bed. It read: 3:34am.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself. "Is this what it's gonna be like from now on? ...Am I gonna have to choose between the two of them?"

That was a question that would haunt him for the rest of the night. He couldn't find sleep again.

..

..

One could cut the tension with a knife in Music Room 3 that following afternoon.

For starters, Haruhi was absent; she took the day off because she feared that her presence in the club would only worsen the Twins' rivalry. Which might have been for the best, except she could have played peacemaker should the boys lose their cool. Only she, Kyoya, and the Twins themselves were aware of as to why the redheads were at odds with each other to begin with; Tamaki was kept in the dark. The group knew that if he found out the "devilish doppelgängers" were fighting over his "darling daughter," things would only get worse. As for the Twins themselves...

For the first time in the Host Club's history, the Hitachiin twins sat on sofas on polar opposite ends of the room, with Hikaru laying claim of the window seating and Kaoru settling for Hunny's old table near the doors. While the Hosts themselves expected this separation, the guests were astounded and deeply concerned. Those who flocked to one Twin asked the same question: "What's wrong? Why aren't you with your brother?" To which the Twin would shoot daggers from his eyes toward his rival across the room and smugly reply, "Ask him."

Since the stubborn boys were of no help, who else could the female guests go to for answers but their Otaku ringleader, Renge? She was instructed by Kyoya earlier to not worry the guests of a possible breakup of the brothers, so she came up with this far less dramatic scenario: "Alas, the Twins have finally gotten bored with the whole incestuous yaoi gig. In their own words, 'it got too repetitive and too cliche, and all too soon.' So, I'm afraid we're all just going to have to choose one over the other until they decide to rekindle that old flame of brotherly love."

The boys scoffed to themselves.

"Gah, I can't choose," lamented a small girl with black pigtails. "They're both so handsome and charming!"

"True," smiled Renge with a gleam in her eye. "But now you get to choose which kind of charm suits you. You see, Kaoru over there has gone with the 'angsty, brooding type' who seems aloof but welcomes female companionship..."

In their minds, Kaoru now embodied that of a modern caped superhero overlooking his dark and broken down city with sullen eyes and a grim scowl while moonlit draped over him. "Oooooo," some of them swooned.

"...And Hikaru over there is the 'rebellious bad boy' of the club, always playing by his own rules and ready to take you on a wild ride towards adventure."

In their minds, Hikaru was much like the classic leather jacket-clad motorcycle rider, all James Dean, burning rubber on a long dirt road, his chopper headed into the sunset. Some of the girls squealed at this image.

"Well, girls?" asked Renge. "Who will it be?"

Without hesitation, the group of Hitachiin fans split into two, one half flocking to the boy by the window and the other flocking to the redhead in Hunny's old stomping grounds.

Tamaki and Kyoya looked on from their tables, both intrigued by Renge's brilliant improvised ruse, and curious as to how Hikaru and Kaoru would play out their new personas. "Well," mused Kyoya, "_this _should be interesting."

"Aw Kaoru," frowned a female guest with auburn hair pulled back by a headband. "You look so broken-hearted."

Quick to adopt his new persona, Kaoru pulled out a black rose from this air, and as he replied he deepened his voice as much he could until a gruff came through. "It always breaks my heart to see such beautiful maidens all by themselves with no one to protect them from the dangers of the world."

"Oh! You could be my hero, Kaoru! Protect me!" they began to cheer.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the room, Hikaru's new harem sat opposite his chair and stated curiously at him. His head was tilted upward, his eyes glazed as though he were staring into the very fabric of space. In truth, he was still disturbed by the nightmare he had the night before, and only snapped out of his trance when one of his fangirls chirped, "Um, Hikaru? Are you feeling alright?"

He blinked his sunken, golden eyes. "Yeah, sure. You girls wanna do anything for fun?"

"Well," frowned a blonde in the group of five, "we were kind of hoping to play the Which One Is Hikaru game with you and your brother."

The redhead hesitated, glancing over to where his mirror image was sitting and frowned, "I dunno, his bad boy attitude might not let him."

_**Swat!**_ went Renge's paper fan on his head. "No, no, no! You're the rebel, Kaoru's the brooding one."

"Oh, right. Ahem... I don't play games, cause I hate anything with rules in them."

"Gah, enough!" growled the Host King as he frantically brushed his hair with his fingers in frustration. "Both of you drop the act and play already! It'll do you both some good."

Kaoru, still in character, twirled his black rose and replied darkly, "Sorry, Boss, I'm too busy brooding over all the lonely maidens in the world."

"Come on, just this once?" Tamaki pleaded. "It's for the ladies."

The dark, brooding twin sighed and rose to his feet. "Alright. For the ladies." He then carefully removed the brace on his nose to mirror Hikaru's image perfectly.

The twins met in the center of the room. For a brief moment, there was a shot of daggers from their eyes, but luckily for their guests it went unnoticed. They then donned their hats and spun round and round till their onlookers were dizzy. Finally, they stopped on a dime, side by side, both sporting the biggest, fakest smiles of their lives. **"It's time to play, 'The Which One Is Hikaru Game!'"**

The girls clapped excitedly. Tamaki and Kyoya waited on baited breath.

**"The rules are simple, princesses: guess which of us either Hikaru or Kaoru. Many have tried, none have succeeded."**

"Except the one that stole our hearts," muttered Kaoru softly.

"Ssh!" hissed the lookalike beside him. "Keep it to yourself, Kaoru." His voice was not nearly as soft as his brother's.

A girl raised her hand excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Oh, oh! I know, Hikaru's the one on the left!"

**"****Augh!"** Groaned the defeated brothers. Then Hikaru declared, "Okay, that was my bad. Let's try it again." Once more, the lookalikes spun around until they were blurs of red and blue, then stopped on a dime yet again. **"Take two,"** they announced in unison.

Now the girls were stumped for sure; it took them a good five minutes before one of them finally shrugged, "Okay, I'm stumped."

"That was a close one," muttered Kaoru.

"You're telling me," muttered Hikaru, now in a much softer but still hostile tone. "We're usually better at this."

"Well, that was before you punched me in the face."

"Well, that was after you kissed my girl on the lips."

"Well, that was after she rejected your sorry ass."

"...I hate you right now."

"I'm not too crazy about you either."

"I hate your dress designs too, they're so tacky."

"Your whole wardrobe's tacky."

"Your face is tacky."

The boy on the right stomped on the foot of the boy on the left, causing him to jump up and down in pain. "_Youch! _Damn it, Kaoru!" shouted the one on the left.

"The one on the left is Hikaru!" cheered some of the onlookers.

"Ah, crap!" groaned the hopping Hikaru. "I forgot we were still playing this stupid game!"

The other redhead present smirked, "This 'stupid' game was your idea to begin with, Hikaru."

"Grr... Alright, more more go."

The Twins we're now looking winded, as their third spin was slower than the first two. When they stopped, they nearly fell over from being dizzy. **"Okay,"** they said weakly, **"Try again, ladies."**

"Okay," smiled a female guest in the front. "I'm going to guess... That the one on the right is Hikaru this time."

**"****Uh-oh,"** smiled the devilish duo. **"She got it wrong."**

"Wait," smiled another female guest. "I think I get the trick now: Hikaru is always the one on the left!"

**"****Sorry,"** grinned the boys. **"Try again."**

"Hold on," blinked a third guesser. "I'm confused. If Hikaru's not on the right, then he _has_ to be on the left. Right?"

"You're close," said the Twin on the right slyly. "The one who isn't Hikaru is slightly shorter."

"And," added the golden-eyed devil beside him, "the one who isn't Karou isn't nearly as handsome."

The doppelgänger beside him made a face. "Er... W-well, the one who isn't Hikaru can't sleep alone because he gets night terrors."

"And the one who isn't Kaoru HAD to sleep alone till he was seven, because he kept wetting the bed."

The other boy turned beet red with embarrassment and fury. "The one who isn't Hikaru only wishes he were half as cool as his brother."

They eyed each other, nose to fractured nose. "The one who isn't Hikaru is easier to get along with."

"The one who isn't Hikaru is a lying snake."

"The one who isn't Hikaru is the most mature of the two."

"THE ONE WHO ISN'T HIKARU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHE NEVER BELONGED TO... The one who isn't Kaoru?"

"I got it!" cheered a girl in the back of the crowd. "The one on the right is Hikaru!"

**"****AAAAUUUGH!" **roared the exasperated twins, right before they fell to their knees and keeled over, defeated and exhausted.

"Hold it, hold it! Time out!" cried out Tamaki as he approached the downedTwins. He looked over them like a cross father. "You boys have been fighting over a girl this whole time? _That's_ why you two refuse to host together?"

As the boys gave him a faint nod, their fangirls all began to talk amongst themselves: "That explains so much." "Wow, whoever she is must be the prettiest girl in the school." "She's so lucky, having two hotties like them fighting for her. I only wish I was a in her shoes."

A sympathetic Tamai knelt in front of the boys, who were still groveling in defeat. "Why didn't you two come to me first? I could give you guys some expert advice on how to win whoever this mystery lady is."

Kaoru frowned, "No, Boss."

"You can't help both of us," shook Hikaru's head somberly. "You can only pick one."

"Oh no," refused the Host King. "We're not going through all _that_ again," referring to the guessing game of course. He then scratched his chin in deep thought. "...There is one bit of advice I can give you both: Keep this rivalry of yours _outside_ of the Host Club!"

**"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."**

"You two want to take an real or something? Get some air?"

The redheads, still floored, glanced at each other before deciding, **"Sure, Boss."**

Everyone watched in awkward silence as the Hitachiin brothers made a rather unceremonious exit from Music Room 3.

Not three minutes later, one of them came running back, panting like a dog, and slammed the doors behind him in earnest "BOSS!"

Tamaki looked up in surprise. "Hikaru?"

He guessed right, but Hikaru was in no mood for tricks. He slid over to his elder and fell before him in humility. "Boss, you gotta help me! I can't get this girl off my mind, it's driving me crazy! Please, you have to teach me your ways of romancing the ladies!"

Both Tamai and the lady guests dropped their jaws. This was far more serious than any of them had expected! "You really mean it?" asked the stunned Host King.

With tears filling his eyes and his hands in prayer, Hikaru proclaimed, "It was just funny feelings at first, maybe a crush that I'd get over, I thought. But I was wrong, this isn't just some boyish crush I've got. This is real. I know it's real. And Kaoru only thinks he likes her as much as I do, but he can't possiby. That's why I came back here, I have to get this girl... She's my whole world, I can't breathe without her."

_"__AIIIIEEEEE!" _squealed a chorus of enthralled fangirls. Even Renge was in tears and cheered, "So beautiful, so passionate! Truly, this is the love story of the ages, ladies!"

Unsurprisingly, Tamaki himself was drowning in tears, both out of pride and sympathy for his fellow host, now considered to be his protege in his mind and heart. "Well, far be it from me to deny you of your true love, Hikaru." He raised a determined fist. "As your Host King, I will gladly take you under my wing and help you get the girl of your dreams! I am your tutor!"

"You're an idiot," muttered Kyoya at his desk, who apparently knew the identity of the mystery girl.

"Really, Senpai?" Sniffles Hikaru, his eyes big and glossy like a puppy dog's. "You'll help me?"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Tamaki. "Now, listen closely, because your first order of business will require a lot of practice and patience. But rest assured,if this doesn't get her swooning over you, nothing will."

.

As Tamaki spilled his brilliant plan from within the music room's walls, no one seemed to notice that it's doors had been creaked open, and that Hikaru's lookalike was just outside those doors, secretly taking in everything he heard. A wily smile crept across his face.

Two could play at this game.

.

**TBC**

.


	4. The Final Countdown

.

"_Nothing says 'I love you" like a fresh boquet of flowers." _That was the first of several pointers given to Hikaru by his new mentor Tamaki as a means of wooing the woman of his dreams, except that very same advice carried on to his rival and twin, Kaoru. And thus, their competition over Haruhi's heart kicked up a level.

One afternoon, Haruhi was stirred by a knock on her door at home. When she opened it, her eyes fell on a boquet of red roses placed neatly in a jade vase, with a letter attatched signed, _"With love, Kaoru."_ She sighed as she brought them in.

She then gazed wearily at the fact that her living room was now a wild garden of various flowers, all sent to her by Hikaru that morning. One batch even spelled out her name in a pink array. She sighed.

.

"_Try leaving her some subtle messages wherever she goes."_

As Haruhi walked down a street in her neighborhood, she passed by some flyers on the walls and windows of stores with photoshopped images of herself with one of the twins "cuddling" up to her. She ignored most of them, until she came to the grocery store she was headed toward. There, plasters for all to see, was a giant poster of her titled, _"The most beautiful commoner in the world,"_ with her image surrounded by roses in the shape of a heart. She knew this was Hikaru's doing, because he was dumb enough to sign his name on the bottom.

Just when things couldn't get more awkward though, a buzz in the air stirred her attention. She gazed up at the clear blue sky and saw a plane had written writing out a message in smoke:_ "Kaoru loves Haruhi." _Her eyes narrowed in annoyance and tried to go into the store.

But then another plane buzzed by, one even closer to the ground. It startled her enough to make her look up, and as it buzzed by it dragged a flyer that read, _"Hikaru loves Haruhi more!"_

She groaned as her face faltered.

..

..

"_I know one method that absolutely guaranteed never fails: an impromptu serenade in the moonlight!"_

Haruhi was exhausted that following evening, and turned in for bed early. However, sleep would not come easily, as her ears picked up the sound of four violins and a cello playing outside. Curiosity compelled her to get out of bed, hobble across her living room floor, and take a peek through her window. Her perspective failed her, as she couldn't see the parking lot just outside her apartment complex, so she had to open the door and look down from the balcony. To her amazement, she could see the instrumentalists- all servants of the Hitachiins- playing the chords to Pachebel's "Canon in D," except they were playing in the key of B.

Haruhi blinked and rubbed her eyes. Was all of this a dream? No. It was only the warm-up to what was to be the serenade of the ages, all headlined by one Hikaru Hitachiin, who walked in front of the string quintet with an acoustic guitar in hand. As his fingers strummed his strings, it became clear as to why the music was in B major; he was about to sing a familiar American love song:

"_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me._

_Search your heart, search your soul,_

_When you find me there, you'll search no more._

"_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for,_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true,_

_Everything I do,_

_I do it for you."_

Unfortunately for Hikaru, his song was about to get cut off by the sudden appearance of a grand piano (don't ask how it got there), and at its helm was none other than his doppelganger, Kaoru. He sang:

"_What would I do without your smart mouth,  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out?  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, _

_I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, _

_But I'll be alright._

"_My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_

Oh, but Hikaru wasn't down for the count yet, not by a longshot. He had a backup song which he cleverly overlapped with Kaoru's:

"_And can you feel the love tonight? / "'Cause all of me loves all of you  
It is where we are. / Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections._

"_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we've got this far."_

"_And can you feel the love tonight? / "Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you.  
How it's laid to rest / You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning."_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best."_

Kaoru then channeled his inner Whitney Houston:

"_And I... will always love you._

_I will always love you...!"_

Hikaru, who had sudden;y switched out an acoustic guitar for an electric one, intercepted with Marvin Gaye:

"_I've been really tryin', baby,_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long._

_And if you feel like I feel baby,_

_Then come on! Oh! Come on!_

_Let's get it-"_

"_Oh darling, please believe me,_

_I'll never do you no harm," _Kaoru cut him off, now sporting a keyboard.

"_Believe me when I tell you,_

_I'll never do you no harm."_

Hikaru snapped his fingers, and suddenly his quintet of string players became a full orchestra, including a butler on drums. At this point, Haruhi gave up on asking how any of this was even possible. She just rolled with it.

"_Gimmie your, gimmie your, gimmie your attention, baby!"_ he sang;  
_"I gotta tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else."_

_"Oh whoa-oh-oh!" _-sang his twin maids on backup.

"_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine." ("Fine, so fine!")_

_"Oh whoa-oh-oh!"  
_

"_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine-" ("Mine, oh mine.")_

Kaoru bounced back on keytar: _"'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller Night!_

_And no one's there to save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's Thriller, Thriller Night!_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller..." _He stopped, noticing all of the confused eyes upon him, from his brother's to Haruhi's to his servants'. Kaoru chuckled and said, "Sorry, I just love that song."

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

The battlle resumed with the roll of drums, leading into yet another 90's song from America. (And again, Haruhi just rolled with it.)

(Hikaru started one lyric, Kaoru followed with the next, and so on.)

"_One, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now."_

_"Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now."_

_"One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread, now."_

_"This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now."_

"_Marry him," _

"_Or marry me."_

_**"I'm the one that loves you baby, can't you see?"**_

_"I ain't got no future or family tree, but..."_

_"I know what a prince and lover ought to be,"  
_

"_**I know what a prince and lover ought be!"**_ they sang in perfect harmony.

Hikaru dropped to his knees and began to play solo on guitar; not one to be outshone, Kaoru tried to overlap that solo with his own on keytar. As their instruments dueled, the music only got louder, the orchestra grander, until fireworks went off in the sky as though one of the twins had planned it all along. The entire neighborhood was awake now...

Finally, after one big and very confusing intrumental break, a shoe clashed with Hikaru's head. And just like that, the music stop. Stunned, the twins heard an old lady scream from a window, "WILL YOU TURN DOWN THAT INFERNAL RACKET!?" Following her plea were dozens of other complaining voices, leaving Haruhi to depart in utter embarassment.

The two brothers, feeling defeated, exchanged quick glares at each other before facing opposite of each other, their heads held high. Away they marched, with what little dignity they had left.

.

Kaoru walked down the street toward his parked limo with his head hung low, dragging his keytar. "Why am I still doing this?" he asked himself. "This isn't nearly as fun as I hoped it'd be... Maybe I should just give up."

He stopped in his tracks, as a cold chill ran down his spine. "But if he wins her..."

He envisioned... _Haruhi and Hikaru dressed in fine dress clothes, looking out through the back window of their fairy tale carriage and waving, "Bye, Kaoru!" As their horse drawn carriage rode off into oblivion, his arm stretched out in vain as he pled, "Wait! Don't leave! Take me with you!" But it was too late, they were gone._

Kaoru shivered. "I dunno how much more of this I can take," he muttered as he proceeded to head toward his limo.

**11:55pm.**

..

..

"I had her, you guys. I swear, she was just about to come out and cheer for me, and then that snake Kaoru comes out of nowhere and botches up everything! AGAIN!"

Hikaru didn't bother to even greet his friends Hunny and Mori as he returned to their abode; instead he plopped down in a corner to mope about his newest failure. He was lucky to have such patient friends, as neither Hunny nor Mori looked offended with the boy's ranting. In fact, once Hikaru calmed himself down a bit, Hunny once again approached him and gently forced his pink plush rabbit in Hikaru's face.

"Usa-chan wants a kiss," said the Lolita boy sweetly. "I'll bet you'll both feel better if you do."

"Pleef, Hummy-Sempai," muffled Hikaru's voice as his mouth was pressed against the bunny. "No moor Ooffa-Cham."

Hunny pulled the bunny away and cooed, "Okay, how about so,e cake or hot chocolate instead? Sweets always help me sleep better."

"How do you sleep at all with all that sugar in your system?" asked Hikaru.

Hunny smiled, "That's what afternoon naps are for."

"Mitskune," came a calm and deep voice nearby.

"Oh, right!" chimed Hunny in response to Mori. "Hika-chan, Takashi and I have a Kendo tournament tonight, but you can stay if you like."

"Thanks, you guys."

"Here."

Hikaru was pummeled by that damn pink bunny.

"I'm not allowed to take Usa-chan with me," Hunny explained. "I promised my dad and brother I'd keep him home. Would you mind looking after him for me? Please?"

With the bunny slouched in his lap, the redhead made a face before reluctantly replying, "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Hika-chan! Bye!"

The friends waved goodbye, and the elder teens made their departure.

As the Kendo players stepped out, Mori looked down at his cousin. "Mitskune, you didn't have to lie."

"I know, Takashi. I just think he needs something to cuddle and keep him company while we're gone... I feel bad for both of them, I hope they stop fighting soon."

"I've said it before, a little sibling rivalry is healthy... But I agree; Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherhood is far too special for them to give up. But I'm sure they'll find their way back."

Hunny made a small frown. "I hope you're right, Takashi."

And sure enough, a little cuddle from Usa-chan actually would help Gikaru sleep well that night. Though, he'd never own up to it.

..

..

Days went by, and things at the club got quieter and quieter. Both Hitachiin brothers made it a point to not pester Haruhi every other day, much to her delight. However, they barely spoke to or even looked at each other. They were becoming more and more accustomed to the personas given to them by Renge. Soon, the guests would be divided between "Team Kaoru" and "Team Hikaru." And funny enough, it was the girls that did the most bickering and carrying on than the twins themselves. Secretly, both boys enjoyed the special attention they were each being given. But mostly Hikaru. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like the center of attention. He liked it.

No. He loved it.

It was truly freeing, not having Kaoru looking over his shoulder or rubbing up against his side every waking moment. He missed it too, but not as much as he once thought. He loved his brother, despite the tension and distance between them; but in a strange way, this phase was actually doing him some good. He was finally feeling like his own person- no longer Hikaru and Kaoru, just Hikaru. And secretly, he was hoping that Kaoru was feeling the same way.

Then one day, Hikaru made a choice that would change everything. On that day, he showed up at the club... With dark brown hair.

No one saw it coming, not even his own brother; that's because at this point, Hikaru was pretty much living at the Haninozuka house. It was only at school and during club hours when the brothers were together. So when dark haired Hikaru walked into the classroom, even Kaoru was floored. And not in the good way.

"Oh, great." Haruhi moaned upon seeing his new locks. "You guys are doing the whole hair swap thing again?"

"Not this time, Haruhi," said the brunette confidently. "This is the new Hikaru, and he's here to stay. What do you think?"

Her eyes traveled around his profile and up and down his frame, letting the brown tone sink in. "...It's better than that silly pink and blue shade, I'll give you that."

"It looks natural, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it does... But why the sudden change?"

That was a question Kaoru couldn't bring himself to ask, though it burned in his mind.

"Well, I've been thinking..." Hikaru began to say, but this his voice dropped off as his eyes fell on his pale-faced brother. The look of horror in the still redheaded Kaoru brought his heart to a momentary standstill. "...I'll tell you what, why don't we all just get through the school hours, then I'll explain at the club?"

"Sounds good to me," nodded Haruhi.

Kaoru was still speechless, never once taking his eyes off of that strange brown hair.

.

And so the hours ticked away slowly, much to Kaoru's torment, until at last the doors to Music Room 3 opened and the club was on.

It took everyone a good five minutes to register that the new brunette boy in the room was Hikaru, and it took his fangirls even more time to quickly color brown over the red hair on their Team Hikaru banners.

"So," smirked Renge as she approached the boy, "is this the new direction Badboy Rebel Hikaru is going?"

"You like it?" he grinned back.

"Like it? ...Like it? I LOVE IT! This is exactly the kind of thing Badboy Rebel Hikaru would do! Next, we need to get you some tattoos and a moustache-"

"Uh, Renge, could you hold that thought for a minute? I need to talk to Kaoru."

"Oh, sure!"

"...Alone."

"Right. Girls, give him room," she told her fellow fangirls. They all took ten steps back, except her.

"I mean totally alone!"

"Oh. Sorry." She finally stepped aside.

The boy moved over to where his brother sat, the redhead refusing to look him in the face out of disgust.

"...Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know..." His eyes glanced at Hikaru once, then they darted away. "That color is ugly on you."

Hikaru's eyes softened with sincerity. "It's not about the color, Kaoru. This is about me taking a step forward."

"...Step forward? You mean like that time you destroyed our bed and moved out of the mansion?"

"No, this is different. This isn't about our fight... It's about me. Who I am."

"I know who you are, you're Hikaru Hitachiin. My brother."

Hikaru sighed. "You and I have been apart for a while now... It's been hard on both of us. I know it has. ...But, the truth is, I'm starting to get used to the idea of being my own person. Before, it was like we were one in the same. And it was fun, of course, but now... Now, I want to change that."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

**11:56pm**, ticked his fairy tale clock.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the redhead cautiously.

Hikaru explained in a calm voice, "Haven't you ever wanted to break away and do your own thing?"

"No."

"Come on, I know you, Kaoru. You may be my twin, but we're not completely alike. We each have our wants and needs. I'm just trying to think on my own for once. It's time. ...You understand what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

"All I'm hearing is, 'I want nothing to do with you anymore.'"

**11:57pm.**

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just..." He paused to take a breath. "...I'm tired, Kaoru- I'm tired of being the same old guy, doing the same old routine. Being somebody new is exciting, it's refreshing. Don't tell me you don't feel the same way. Even a little bit."

"No. I don't. I think things were fine just the way they were, when it was just you and me against the whole world."

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I mean it."

"But we were denying ourselves of so much! So many opportunities flew right by us, all because we were afraid of change. Well, I'm not afraid anymore. For better or worse, I think this time apart has taught me a valuable lesson about finding my own feet and doing what I want."

"Without me."

**1158pm.**

"You're not listening! Kaoru... Kaoru, look at me."

The redhead forced his head to turn toward the brunette and gazed into his eyes with fear in his own.

"We're nearly adults now. It's time for us to grow up, and stop these silly childish games. No more 'Which One Is Hikaru,' no more pranks on the Boss. We're better than that, we're above all that now."

"..."

"...If you think this is about You-Know-Who, you're wrong. This has nothing to do with her."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just trying to explain where I'm coming from."

"Why don't you just come out and say it already?"

"Say what?"

Kaoru rose to his feet and screamed in the brunette's face: "That you don't want to be my brother anymore!"

**11:59pm.**

So silent was the room in that moment, one could hear a rose petal drop to the floor. All eyes fell on the brothers, one a redhead, one a brunette. Their breaths stilled.

Hikaru's jaw fell. "...Wh-... Why would I say something like that?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Just say it," growled Kaoru, whose eyes stung with tears while his hands balled into fists. "Say you don't want anything to do with me anymore, and that's why you want a change! You hate me because I've been a selfish prick lately, and you've had enough! You're doing this to hurt me. Well guess what, brother? It's working!"

"Kaoru, please. I never meant to..."

"Of course you did! You're fed up with me always following you around, always trying to copy you when you try to flirt with You-Know-Who. It makes you sick to know that you share the same face as ME!"

Hikaru jumped to his feet, meeting his brother nose to nose. "No! Stop, you're not listening to me!"

"You just said that you don't want to be the same as you were. But we've always been the same! Always! If you really want to change, then you have to take me out of the equation!"

"No, that's not true. You're still my brother, and I still love you. Despite everything we've done to get on each other's nerves lately, and despite us both liking the same girl, nothing- and I mean nothing- will ever change the fact that I love you."

"LIAR! You hate me! You're sick of me!"

He grabbed the twin by his shoulders. "Kaoru, stop. You're not thinking straight. Please, brother"

"WE'RE NOT BROTHERS! I HATE YOU!"

**12:00am. "BONG..."**

"Kaoru, please!"

"Leave me alone!" screamed the redheaded Hitachin, as he pulled out of his brother's grasp. Hysterical, he fled the room like a bat out of Hell, with his confused and fearful twin following close behind.

"**BONG... BONG... BONG..."**

With tears soaked in his eyes, Kaoru could only see blurs of pink and gold as he tore down the hall. He could hear Hikaru calling him from behind, but it only made him run faster.

"**BONG... BONG... BONG..."**

"Kaoru! Kaoru, come back! You've misunderstood me!"

"Stay away from me!" he called back, as he turned the corner.

"**BONG... BONG... BONG..."**

They came to the staircase that would lead down the lower floors. Kaoru was just on the edge of the top stair when Hikaru caught up with him.

He grabbed his twin by the arm of his blaser. "Kaoru, stop! I didn't mean to..."

"Let go!" exclaimed Kaoru, as he swatted Hikaru away. But as he shook himself free of his brother's grip, his body threw itself backward. In that moment, his feet slipped.

"**BONG..."**

Hikaru could only watch helplessly, as his brother's body arched backward, his arms flaling in vain as he missed the banister. He stretched out his arm, but his twin was just out of reach. Kaoru's feet kicked high, with one shoe loosening. Gravity pulled at him, he flew downward.

In Hikaru's mind, everything was in slow motion: one loud _"Bang"_ as Kaoru-s head hit a step, another loud crash as his shoulders buckled, his body now as loose as a plus toy's as it tumbled and rolled down the concrete stairs, until at last he hit the bottom.

Everything in Kaoru's mind went black as he heard the final, **"BONG."**

..

..

**The infirmary, twenty minutes later.**

Kaoru was mortified. Not only did he manage to get himself sent to the infirmary twice in a month, but also managed to get his nose broken twice as well. Only this time, it was by his own doing; and worse yet, he now had a thin bandage wrapped around his forehead as well as a thicker, stronger brace on his nose. As he lay on his back under a thin blanket in a bed in the recovery room, he started to thank the Lord that his parents weren't there to see him like this. One other person crossed his mind too, of course: Hikaru. He hadn't seen his identical twin since he blacked out, and wondered if he was just outside the room, waiting to see him. Did he even want to see Hikaru at this point? ...Of course he did. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't?

Well, let's recap, shall we? First, he botched up the movie date, then he unapologetically hugged and kissed the girl his brother was vying for, then he competed for the same girl's affections, only digging the knife in Hikaru's back even further. Yeah, he was Brother of The Year, alright. Kaoru sighed as a small tear ran down the side of his cheek. Not for himself per say, but for realizing how selfish he had been acting. If only Hikaru were there to forgive him... If he was even around.

A small knock on the door.

"Hikaru?" chirped the redhead weakly.

A head of blonde hair and blue eyes peered in. "Sorry. Is this a bad time?"

Kaoru smiled softly; at least this was a friendly face. "Nah. Come on in, Boss."

The Host King tiptoed toward the boy, holding something behind his back. "How're you feeling, champ?"

"Pretty lousy about myself... Is Hikaru out there?"

Tamaki hesitated, dropping his friendly smile.

The redhead frowned. "He's not."

"No, I'm sorry Kaoru. He ran off before he had a chance to explain himself.

Kaoru blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

.

**Twenty minutes earlier...**

_"Oh, God... Oh God, oh God, oh God!" breathed Hikaru, as he ran down the stairs and looked over his brother's unconscious body. He rolled him onto his back and saw the gash on the side of his head, just above his left ear. "God... Kaoru... Why...?"_

_He heard footsteps from atop the stairs, and froze. Oh no, they were going to see this. And they were going to blame_ him _for it. Of this he was certain; they were well aware of the rivalry between him and his twin, and he had previously broken his nose during their first fallout. Even if he were to plead his case, they wouldn't listen. All they would see was one unconscious Hitachiin, and one very guilty-looking one. As panic set in, his feet kicked up and he was gone in a flash, just as the rest of the Hosts were descending the stairs._

_"Kaoru! Hikaru!?" They each called out. Haruhi and Tamaki saw a flash of blue and red dashing downstairs before focusing on the boy lying on the floor. _

_Haruhi dropped to her knees beside the boy and gasped, "Oh my gosh, Kaoru! Not again!" She said this, because she was quick to see blood dripping profusely from his bent nose. _

_Tamaki saw it too, plus a hint of red coming from the boy's cranium, and instantly his body flushed white as his spirit exited through his mouth before he too collapsed onto the floor._

_"Ugh, really Senpai?" groaned Haruhi, as she and Kyoya would now have to carry two unconscious teens to the infirmary._

.

"And when I woke up, they told me they'd already patched up your injuries," concluded Tamaki, who seemed to get the color back in his skin. He brushed back his hair coyly, still slightly embarrassed about his behavior.

Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle softly. But then, after his brother crossed his mind again, he dropped his smile. "Why did he run? It's not _his_ fault I fell, it was mine. I wasn't watching my step..."

"I figured as much," nodded the blonde. "Maybe he just panicked."

"Or... Maybe he's afraid I won't forgive him..." He let out a small groan before pulling his blanket over half his face. "...Boss?"

"Yes?"

"...No, forget it. It's nothing."

"What? Tell me." Tamaki leaned in.

The redhead sighed. "...You like fairy tales, right?"

"Sure," grinned the Host King. "Who doesn't?"

Kaoru dreaded this moment, like he dreaded most moments when he would have to bear his soul. But it had to done, and he figured that if anyone could understand his point of view, it would be Tamaki. He took a deep breath. "This is gonna sound really silly, but... I always compared to my life here at the club like a fairy tale- like Cinderella."

"Cinderella?"

There wasn't a sliver of sarcasm or a condescending tone in the Host King's voice; truly, Tamaki was curious and intrigued. This encouraged Kaoru to go on: "Well, you know how in the Cinderella story, the magic spell only lasts for one night, and at midnight the spell breaks?"

"Yes?"

"It's like that here, our time here at school is limited, and when it's over... it all goes away. We'll all have to go away. First it was Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai. Soon, it'll be you and Kyoya-Senpai. The only ones left will be me, Hikaru, and.. and Haruhi..."

"Ah, I see," nodded the blonde. "So you're afraid of saying goodbye."

"I've just gotten so used to the way things are around here, you know? ...Before I met you guys, Hikaru and I only had each other. We were alone, but we thought we were happy. But now I realize what we were missing out on: real friendship. And... and I just... don't want that to fade away..." He didn't realize it, but his golden eyes were now drowning in tears. "I think that's why I've been acting so crazy lately. I know how much Hikaru likes... that girl... but if I let them be together..."

"Then you'll lose him," nodded an understanding Tamaki. "That's what you're really afraid of."

"It's stupid, I know... But that's how I feel..." His voice was cracking as his throat began to swell. He had to pause to dry his face and swallow hard.

That's when Tamaki had a eureka moment. All this time, he was holding something behind his back, something Kaoru had dropped when he fell down the stairs. He brought his arms around to reveal the shoe that was knocked off of Kaoru's foot in mid-fall. His eyes lit up with wonder.

"Kaoru..."

"Yeah, Boss?" he sniffled.

"You forgot the most important part of the fairy tale." He held up the shoe so that Kaoru could see it. "When the clock strikes midnight, most of the spell does wear off. But Cinderella had one piece of magic left: her slippers. They're the key to her happily ever after."

"The slippers?"

Tamaki smiled warmly at him, like a father to a young son. "All this time, you've been wrapped up in the carraige and the dress; you forgot that there's still some magic left in the end. Yes, there will come a day when we'll all graduate and have to leave Ouran Academy. And yes, someday the club may have to close... But one thing will never go away, Kaoru: our friendships. The bonds we've made during our time here, they're as timeless and indestructable as Cinderella's slippers. As long as you hold onto them- to us- then the magic will never really go away."

The younger boy's eyes widened, and he was suddenly overcome with such a warm feeling, that even his tears ran hot. How could he have not seen it before? The Host King was right! He might not have been the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he was right on the money with this. Kaoru let out a deep sigh as his muscles relaxed and his heart slowed to a more comfortable pace.

"Here," smiled Tamaki as he placed the shoe on Kaoru's chest. "You dropped this when you fell. You should hold onto it for a while."

"...Boss... I don't know how... Thank you... Thank you so much."

"Ah, it's okay. Just get better alright? And please take better care of your nose; Kyoya's already having a coniption with your medical bills."

The redhead gave him a laugh. "...Wait. That still leaves Hikaru. Where is he?"

"We found out that he's been staying at the Haninozuka house. Haruhi's on her way there now."

"Good... If anybody can get through to him right now, it's her." His eyes fell back on the shoe on his chest. It seemed all the shinier and prettier now.

**12:01am... **and the clock ticked on.

.

**TBC**


	5. Midnight Hour

.

The Haninozuka residence was a mirror reflection of classical Japan, with its main building, a three-tier Pagoda surrounded by a peaceful brook, and a small dirt path that led to three dodos; one for the patriarch, one for his second born Chica, and one for his prodigal firstborn, Hunny. The petite blond was practicing ninjutsu in his dojo when he received a cell phone call from an old friend at high school.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Hunny-Senpai? It's Haruhi."

"Hi, Haru-chan! What's up?"

Her voice sounded a bit somber. "Is Hikaru there? I need to speak to him."

The little Lolita boy dropped his own pleasant demeanor and frowned, "Ooh... You'd better come over, he's not doing too well."

.

The tomboyish girl didn't know what to expect when she came to the (house), so when Hunny and Mori welcomed her in and led her to Hikaru's guest room, she was in for a surprise. There he was, still in his school uniform and blazer, curled up in the fetal position on his cot, holding Usa-Chan tightly to his chest as though his life depended on it. His face was frozen with fear; eyes closed shut with tears streaming down from them, and his teeth were grit so tightly it seemed he could break through them. His breathing was soft, but rampant. He was the spitting image of trauma.

"Hikaru," she breathed softly. Her heart went out to him before her body did, moving slowly and quietly toward him as to not startle him. As her face loomed over his, her shadow was enough to alert him of a presence.

He snapped his eyes open and glanced upward. "Ha-Haruhi?" His voice was scratched from sobbing nonstop for hours.

She placed her right hand on his damp brown hair; he was running a cold sweat. "It's okay, Hikaru..."

"...He's dead, isn't he? ...I heard a snap when he fell..."

The girl shook her head and have him a small smile. "He's okay, Hikaru; just a re-broken nose and a minor concussion."

"Oh," he gasped loudly. "Thank God... I thought I lost him."

Then the girl was compelled to ask the one question that burned in her mind ever since the incident took place: "Why did you run, Hikaru? He needed you, and you just took off."

He turned his head from hers in shame. "I panicked... I thought you were gonna blame me for it and hate me forever."

"I know you, Hikaru- we all do. We would never believe for a minute that you'd throw your own brother down a flight of stairs."

His golden eyes came back to her. But he remained silent, as though awestruck by her words.

"He's been asking for you."

"He has? ...I'm surprised. I thought he was still angry with me."

The girl shook her head, smiling again. "You two. What am I gonna do with you?" When he gave her a look of confusion, she elaborated: "You both love each other so much, and yet you expect the worst from each other. I always knew you guys had trust issues, but I didn't think it was this bad."

He shifted his body till he was lying on his back. He cupped his hands together and his eyes softened. He was now looking more like the old Hikaru, the one Haruhi befriended. "It's because of how I reacted when he kissed you," he spoke in a much calmer voice. "For as long as we could remember, Kaoru and I never betrayed each other. It was him and me versus the world... And then that happened, and for the first time in my whole life, I felt betrayed... It all went downhill from there."

Haruhi sighed. "I made it as clear as I could to you guys: I never want to come between you two."

"I know, Haruhi. I know you don't..." As he gazed up into her chocolate brown eyes, a faint warmth fell between them. It was as though the world fell still, and it was just the two of them. What he said next would touch her in a way she would never expect, as his voice was now the sincerest it had ever been: "But I just can't ignore how I feel about you, Haruhi. You're the reason why I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. You're the one person in the whole world, other than Kaoru, who matters to me. I'm sure Kaoru loves you too, in his own way, but I don't believe he feels for you the way I do."

He took her hand into his, catching her off guard and yet she didn't resist. A faint blush crossed her face. "I know I'm not perfect- hell I'm barely tolerable most days- but if you give me a chance, I can make you the happiest woman alive. ...I love you, Haruhi Fujioka."

The girl lost her breath. Her knees tingled with weakness for a moment, as she placed her left hand over her bottom lip as though she knew it was quivering. These twin Devils made her first year at Ouran a living hell, and yet this one seemed so different now, almost angelic. The longer she gazed into his sparkling golden eyes, the harder it was for her to look away. They were hypnotizing. Elegant. Warm.

...Vulnerable.

Yes, that's what struck her about him: Hikaru Hitachiin was, in that moment, vulnerable. Perhaps for the first time in his life. Surely, this was a good sign, a sign of maturity. This was not the Hikaru she was introduced to one year earlier, this was a new Hikaru. And she liked him.

No. She loved him.

But of course, she was too stubborn and fearful to say it out loud, so instead she surprised him with a snide remark: "I dunno, Hikaru. Kaoru's a really good kisser." It seemed the twins' wily ways were finally starting to rub off on her.

To that he have a her a smirk, as a spark of mischief returned to his cat-like eyes. "Come'ere, Lemmie show you how it's done."

Before she could catch her breath, his hands gently seized her ears, and pulled her in. Their lips touched softly for a moment, then he pulled her even closer, allowing their mouths to entwine and caress each other, the way lovers in the movies do. She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but when she pulled back, she took a deep breath as though she had just surfaced from deep water. Her head was swimming.

Hikaru leaned forward as though to kiss her again, but to her surprise his face tilted toward the sliding door behind her. "How long were you two standing there?"

Haruhi turned to see that Hunny and Mori were peeking through the door, Hunny with a cell phone in hand. "Long enough to send this picture over to Kyoya-chan's email account."

"WHAT?" roared a beet-red Haruhi, fangs gnashing in her mouth. "YOU GUYS GRADUATED, HOW ARE YOU STILL ON HIS PAYROLL?"

"Once a club member," shrugged Hunny.

"Always a club member," added Mori.

AS the girl gave chase with her fangs gnashing at the cousins, Hikaru remained lying on his back contently. He then looked down to the pink plush bunny he had previously snuggling. Its beady eyes gazed at his. "Well, that leaves just one more loose end to tie."

He made Usa-Chan nod in agreement.

..

..

After all of his other visitors left the infirmary, Kaoru drifted off to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep, and not a very long one at that; however, his eyes would soon open to a most pleasant surprise.

"Hika," he peeped softly and sweetly.

The Bernstein whose face matched his looked down on him with a big smile. "Hey, Kao."

He placed a hand on the redhead's cranium, which made him wince in pain. "Ow! Concussion!"

"Gah! Sorry, I'm so sorry," gasped Hikaru as he flapped his hands frantically. Then he paused to take a deep breath and say, "I'm so sorry about all of this."

Kaoru blinked. "It wasn't your fault, Hika. I was dumb enough to slip-"

"I'm not just talking about the fall, Kaoru. I'm talking about this whole stupid rivalry between us. I'm sorry I punched you, sorry I split our bed, sorry I made you think I was getting rid of you..."

"Stop. This is all my fault. I know how you feel about Haruhi, and I got jealous... And not just jealous of you, but her too."

"Come again?"

"I thought I was gonna lose you both if you two got together... I know, I'm crazy."

Hikaru tilted his head like a confused puppy, but the look on his eyes showed both pity and understanding. "I don't blame you for feeling that way. We're both pretty screwed up, aren't we?"

"And all because we were hurt by that one person we never should have trusted to begin with."

"We've gotten a little better since then... But maybe we should both try harder."

"With trusting people?"

"And each other."

"I agree."

There eyes rested on each other, their hearts slowing to a much more peaceful pace.

"...hey, Kao?"

"What?"

"You don't really think my hair looks ugly, do you?"

The redhead chuckled softly. "I can get used to it."

"Haruhi says it's really becoming."

"Oh? Are you two...?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, I think she likes me in that way."

The redhead have a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you, Hika. I mean that."

"D'aww, come'ere," cooed the brunette as he tried to wrap his arms around the redhead's shoulders. He then leaned in to nuzzle his head when-

"Augh! Concussion!"

"Sorry!" gasped the elder twin as he pulled back fearfully. "I'm really sorry... Can I at least...?"

As though he could read his brother's mind, Kaoru smiled with a nod. "You may."

Hikaru very gingerly leaned in and kissed his twin firmly on the forehead. This time, the redhead barely flinched.

"So," peeped the brunette, "are we good?"

Kaoru gave an assuring nod. "We're more than good."

They smiled at each other. No more words, just smiles. It was all they needed to assure themselves that their fued was finally over.

..

..

Spring came and went, and in the blink of an eye, it was summer.

Haruhi no longer minded being the center of attention as far as Hikaru was concerned. She had warmed up to both his antics at the club and his random acts of admiration toward her. He still sent flowers and chocolates to her apartment on occasion, much to her father's annoyance, but eventually even Ranka warmed up to the brunette Hitachiin. Much to his daughter's relief.

And yes, Hikaru kept his hair dyed dark, as it was the one thing during his fallout with Kaoru that he was proud of. It was the one thing that kept his and his brother's likeness apart; at long last, he was an individual. But of course, this would come at a small price at the club: no longer would he and his twin play the "Which One Is Hikaru?" game, as his hair was now a dead giveaway. Although it was sad at first, for the twins and their fans alike, it was a sacrifice worth making as it gave him room to pull off more silly pranks on the guests and his fellow hosts. Sure, he vowed to Haruhi that he would mature, but old habits as they say die hard.

No longer did Kaoru Hitachiin have pumpkins or magic clock towers on the brain. Knowing that he was going to stay in touch with the former Hosts and stay close with his brother always, he had achieved his happily ever after. All there was to wait for now was the day when his brother would propose to the woman he loved, and being called upon to be his best man. He reset his fantasy clock to the hour.

But first, they had one more bittersweet hurdle to cross: Tamaki and Kyoya's graduation.

.

The event was a short but sweet one: The graduating class arrived in white suits with periwinkle blue roses and ties, to represent the school colors. As they took the main stage to receive their diplomas and honors, they were observed by family and friends alike in what could possibly have been the largest ensemble in the school's history. So big was the event, that it could not be held indoors; instead, the ceremony was in the school garden grounds.

Funny enough, it was on these very grounds where Haruhi's heart was first contested for; here, Hikaru professed his love, which was turned down at the time. But now here the trio sat together, Haruhi in between the Hitachiin brothers- the brunette on her right, the redhead t her left- all watching as their elders proudly received their honors. The three of them held hands; they knew it would be their time on that podium the following year. They entered this school together, they would leave together. It was as though their stars were aligned.

They were the first to rise from their seats and applaud the graduating class, with Tamaki and Kyoya smiling and waving in reply.

.

After the ceremony, everyone was invited to an outside gala set in the back of Tamaki's mansion- and it's not as though one could describe it as a backyard, for it was far too massive for that. Pillars coated with white and periwinkle lace walled in the event, and everyone had assigned tables that surrounded a large rounded floor that would be the dancing area. Not far from that was a stage, set for a full orchestra. The party was already in full swing, when...

"Red and white is a more appropriate color theme," said Kaoru matter of factly, as he, Hikaru and Haruhi sat at their designated table. The three of them were dressed to the nines; even Haruhi was in a tuxedo, as her fellow classmates from Ouran were present and they still believed she was a he.

"But it's so boring," groaned his brunette twin. "I want my wedding to really stand out, with really bright colors like yellow and lime green. And purple! And orange!"

"Those colors clash though, you don't wanna make your guests sick."

"Ugh," groaned the girl in men's clothing. "We're not even graduates yet, and you guys are making wedding plans?"

Her boyfriend gave her a face. "This is important, Haruhi. Don't you want our special day to be memorable?"

Though wedding bells weren't ringing in her head, she humored the energetic twins with a chuckle. "Does everything have to be over the top with you two?"

They both exchanged a similar glare. **"You need to ask?"**

She rolled her eyes.

Just then, the music began to kick into a faster pace. It made Hikaru's feet tap. Feeling jittery all over, he jumped to his feet and extended his hand to Haruhi. "Care to dance?"

She placed her hand in his. "I'd like that."

Kaoru watched as his brother and future sister-in-law took to the dance floor with other couples. As the two of them twirled, their figures disappeared into the crowd, as now dozens of couples filled the dancefloor. But he knew they were still there. The fear he once had of losing them forever was gone now. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and sighed contently.

Just then, a familiar feminine hand slammed onto his table, snapping him out of his dream-like state. "Wake up, sleepy head!" chimed Renge, dressed in a gold dress fit for a prom. "I didn't get dolled up in this get-up for nothing."

She was inviting him to dance with her, it seemed. To this, Kaoru smiled and chuckled. "I hear ya." He rose to his feet and escorted her to the dancefloor.

And so it was that the three friends, along with the others they've made over the last two years, danced their hearts out at the best gala ever. And while Kaoru and Renge merely danced for the fun of it, it was Hikaru and Haruhi who were the real prince and princess of the ball, their hearts and hands entwined in a way that only a fairy tale couple would be familiar with.

On that day, everyone received their happily ever after.

.

**THE E-**

"_WAIT!" screams Tamaki, as he rips through the ending screen. "IT WAS HARUHI ALL THIS TIME? _THAT'S _WHO THE TWINS WERE FIGHTING OVER?" His eyes turn white as his face scrunches, fire emulating from his fang-covered mouth. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! IT ISN'T EVEN CANON! SOMEBODY CALL BISCO HATORI! I WANT MY LAWYER! I'LL SUE FOR INFRINGEMENT! I'LL-" He is cut off by the reaffirmed fade to black._

...Well, okay. _Almost_ everyone received their happily ever after.

**THE END**

.

**Stay tuned, for a special Bonus Chapter!**


	6. Blooper Reel

.

_**Chapter 1, Scene 1; the Twins grooming themselves in their bathroom.**_

"This is it, Kaoru. Today is the day I'm going to tell Haruhi that I love her."

His twin, the softer spoken Kaoru, just glared at him as he too straigghtened his own tie. "You're joking."

"Not this time, brother. I've been planning my speech and everything for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks?" chuckled the slightly younger twin. "It took you that long to spell-check?"

"...Pffff! Hahahahahaha!" Hikaru laughed hysterically. "...I'm sorry, sorry. Can we do that again? That was too funny."

.

"**MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT"**

**The Blooper Reel**

.

_Take Two._

"This is it, Kaoru. Today is the day I'm going to tell Haruhi that I love her."

His twin, the softer spoken Kaoru, just glared at him as he too straigghtened his own tie. "You're joking."

"Not this time, brother. I've been planning my speech and everything for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks?" chuckled the slightly younger twin. "It took you that long to spell-check?"

"...No..." He stifled laughter, but his face was bloated with held breath. "I'm gonna surprise her with... God, I forgot my line."

.

_Take Three._

"It took you that long to spell-check?"

The elder twin made a face. "...I'm gonna surprise her in the garden during recess; I'll tell her to meet me at that gazaebo in the hedgemaze. Then I'm gonna give her the biggest surprise of her life-"

"You're pregnant."

"BWA-hahahahahahaha!" Hikaru doubled over in laughter, while Kaoru rolled his eyes.

.

**Chapter 1, Scene 3; after Tamaki invited Haruhi to the opera...**

_Take One._

Tamaki asked, "So, Haruhi, what do you say to Friday night at 8pm sharp?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, Senpai."

A deep gasp of surprise. "You mean it? Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"OH, HAPPY DAY! COME HUG DADDY!" Squeeing with delight, Tamaki flew out his arms to embrace his "daughter." Hikaru reached for Kaoru to use as a distraction, but since Tamaki knew what was coming, he purposely followed Haruhi and hugged her instead.

"Cut!" cried out Snodin. "Tamaki, you're not actually supposed to hug her!"

"Awww," he moaned as Haruhi struggled in his embrace. "But she's my baby!"

Hikaru and Kaoru made cold stares at him.

.

_Take Two._

"OH, HAPPY DAY! COME HUG DADDY!" Squeeing with delight, Tamaki flew out his arms to embrace his "daughter," when Hikaru reached for Kaoru but accidentally grabbed Kyoya instead.

Tamaki squeezed the Shadow King as though he were Haruhi, nuzzling his cheek, when Kyoya called out, "CUT! Cut, cut, cut! I'm not in this shot!"

The Twins laughed hysterically.

.

_Take Three._

"OH, HAPPY DAY! COME HUG DADDY!" Squeeing with delight, Tamaki flew out his arms to embrace his "daughter," when Hikaru suddenly grabbed the person on his right and pushed them forward. It was Hunny! Tamaki embraced him as though he were Haruhi.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Hunny, you're not even in this scene!"

"Sorry," smiled the guilty Lolita boy. "I just really wanted a hug!"

..

..

**Chapter 1, Scene 4; Hikaru just offered Haruhi two keys, one of which is to a silver Bentley...**

_Take One._

"It's a gift. You don't have to drive it now, just... Ugh, would you at least accept the other key?"

She stared dully at the keys. "What did you say that one was for again?"

"My heart." As he said this, he planted his hand on his chest. "It symbolizes how I feel about you. I like you. A lot."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I like you too, Hikaru. You're a really good friend."

"God damnit, would you take a hint woman!?"

They both cracked up laughing.

..

..

**Chapter 2, Scene 2, during the scary movie...**

_Take One._

"I'll go get us some more popcorn," chirped Kaoru, and made a quick exit. He would return, but not with popcorn. Instead, he snuck in a few various objects that, when played correctly, would sound like thunder clapping.

Hikaru made his own move on Haruhi by feigning a yawn and stretching his arm around her shoulderline. She gave him a suspicious glare, which told him to take the arm back.

_Crumple-crumple-crumple,_ went the sound of paper and aluminum being shaken in a trash can behind their seats.

"What was that?" blinked Haruhi.

"Oh," said Hikaru with sly eyes. "That was probably just the wind." He then quickly snapped his fingers to the boy hiding behind his seat, signifying that crumpled paper and a trash can just weren't enough. Kaoru moved on to pots and pans.

****Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!****

"GAH!" Haruhi jumped out of her seat, way sooner before she was meant to. She turned slightly to the guilty Hitachiin behind her, who shot her a confused look. "I'm sorry," she blushed in embarassment. "That really did startle me! Can we do that again?"

..

..

**Chapter 2, Scene ; Haruhi and Kaoru talk in the hallway outside Music Room 3...**

_Take One._

"Hey," he frowned. "...I know what happened earlier. Hikaru told me... I'm sorry it didn't work out between you guys."

Haruhi sighed deeply as her back leaned against the pink wall. "It's my fault. I'm such a ditz."

"No you're not," he was quick to respond.

"I am. All I do is hurt guys' feelings. I never mean to, but it just seems like... like every guy I know gravitates towards me, and I honestly don't know what they see in a scrawny, flat-chested 'commoner' like me."

"You're not just a commoner."

"But I am flat-chested."

"Yes you are," he nodded matter-of-factly. She suddenly broke onti a loud chuckle. He followed after her.

"Cut," came a voice from behind the camera.

.

**Same scene, as Hikaru enters...**

"Feel better?" he said softly.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "Thanks, Kaoru. I really needed that." Perhaps it was a moment of weakness or instinct, but right after she said that the girl lifted her head to his face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Perhaps it was instinct, or a reflex, but before the boy knew it he was pulling the girl in for a soft yet long kiss on the lips. There seemed to be no resistance from her, but she could have just been taken by surprise. She always did have a hard time with showing real emotion. But whatever her excuse was, there they were, lips locked with her eyes wide open and his contently closed. He lit up with joy.

Hikaru's footsteps were heard from behind him, and Kaoru suddenly pulled back and asked, "Wait. I wasn't feeling that one. Can we do another take?"

His brother's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Sure," said the Director. Kaoru grinned widely.

.

_Take Two._

"Feel better?" he said softly.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "Thanks, Kaoru. I really needed that." Perhaps it was a moment of weakness or instinct, but right after she said that the girl lifted her head to his face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Perhaps it was instinct, or a reflex, but before the boy knew it he was pulling the girl in for a soft yet long kiss on the lips. There seemed to be no resistance from her, but she could have just been taken by surprise. She always did have a hard time with showing real emotion. But whatever her excuse was, there they were, lips locked with her eyes wide open and his contently closed. He lit up with joy.

He could hear Hikaru coming up from behind him again. "Sorry, sorry," frowned Kaoru as he pulled back from Haruhi once more. "I just don't think that was good enough. One more take, please?"

"Fine."

.

_Take Three._

"Feel better?" he said softly.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "Thanks, Kaoru. I really needed that." Perhaps it was a moment of weakness or instinct, but right after she said that the girl lifted her head to his face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Perhaps it was instinct, or a reflex, but before the boy knew it he was pulling the girl in for a soft yet long kiss on the lips. But then to her surprise, he went even deeper with his tongue, causing Hikaru to run straight for them and scream, "I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TAKES, KAORU!" He was fuming, fangs gnashing. Kaoru had no choice but to pull back, smiling his Cheshire cat smile.

..

..

**Chapter 3, Scene 4; during Hikaru's nightmare sequence...**

_Take One._

The part of "Other Hikaru" was actually played by Kaoru, who deepened his voice so as to sound more like his brother. The two of them prepared their tug-of-war moment with the Kaoru plushie, when Kaoru suddenly imitated Darth Vader, "Join us. Give in to the Dark Side, Hikaru."

"Never," copied Hikaru. "I'll never give in!"

"We have cookies."

Hikaru smiled pleasantly. "Oh. Well then, sign me right up."

"Okay boys, are we ready to do this scene?" asked the Director.

"Do we _have _to tear the doll up?" frowned Kaoru. "It's just too cute."

"We'll sew it back up and let you keep it afterwards."

"Sweet!"

"Can I get a copy?" requested the true Hikaru.

"Ugh," moaned the Director.

..

..

**Chapter 3, Scene 5; The Twins get ready to play their last "Which One Is Hikaru?" game...**

_Take One._

The twins met in the center of the room. For a brief moment, there was a shot of daggers from their eyes, but luckily for their guests it went unnoticed. They then donned their hats and spun round and round till their onlookers were dizzy. Finally, they stopped on a dime, side by side, both sporting the biggest, fakest smiles of their lives. **"It's time to play, 'The Which One Is Hikaru Game!'"**

The girls clapped excitedly. Tamaki and Kyoya waited on baited breath.

**"****The rules are simple, princesses: guess which of us either Hikaru or Kaoru. Many have tried, ****none have succeeded/ all have failed."**

"Aw, crap!" snapped Hikaru as he stomped his foot in frustration. "I messed up the line."

"That one's Hikaru!" called out one of the fangirls, followed by fits of laughter from the group.

.

_Take Two._

During their whispered fight in mid-game...

"...I hate you right now."

"I'm not too crazy about you either."

"I hate your dress designs too, they're so tacky."

"Your whole wardrobe's tacky."

"Your face is tacky."

Hikaru broke character and laughed. "Pff! Hahahaha!"

"The laughing one is Hikaru!" called out a fangirl.

"GOD, damn it!" laughed Hikaru, causing his brother to laugh as well.

.

_Take Three._

"You're stupid," started Hikaru.

"You're stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"I hate your face!"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "...I think that's my line."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Well tough luck, it's mine now." Kaoru stuck his tongue out at him.

"MAKE OUT ALREADY!" screamed Renge in the back.

.

_Take Whatever._

"Hold on," blinked a third guesser. "I'm confused. If Hikaru's not on the right, then he _has_ to be on the left. Right?"

"You're close," said the Twin on the right slyly. "The one who isn't Hikaru is slightly shorter."

"And," added the golden-eyed devil beside him, "the one who isn't Karou isn't nearly as handsome."

The doppelgänger beside him made a face. "Er... W-well, the one who isn't Hikaru can't sleep alone because he gets night terrors."

"And the one who isn't Kaoru HAD to sleep alone, because... Line?"

"He kept wetting the bed," the Director reminded him.

"Oh, right! He kept wetting the... Aw man, we have to do it all over again, don't we?"

"How many takes was this now?" Hikaru wondered.

"Thirty-seven!" groaned the Director.

"Crap," frowned the twin on the left.

"I'm hungry," complianed the one on the right. "Can we break for five minutes?"

"Let's just get it over with," his twin insisted, as he wiggled his shoulders to loosen them.

"I'm tired."

"I'm tired too! And I'm taking back that line!"

"I called dibs."

"You can't call dibs on something that's scripted!"

"MAKE OUT ALREADY!" yelled Renge and Tamaki.

..

..

**Chapter 4, Scene 3; during the Battle of the Ballads...**

_Take One._

Kaoru on keyboard: "_Oh darling, please believe me,_

_I'll never do you no harm,_

_I'll never do you no harm."_

His song was suddenly cut off by the banging of a drum set, as someone had snuck onto the scene to perform a drum solo. The camera panned out to Mori, who apparently got bored and decided to wail on the drums.

..

..

**Chapter 4, Scene 5; Hikaru at Hunny's house...**

_Take One._

"Here," smiled Hunny.

Hikaru was pummeled by that damn pink bunny.

"I'm not allowed to take Usa-chan with me," Hunny explained. "I promised my dad and brother I'd keep him home. Would you mind looking after him for me? Please?"

Hikaru paused for a minute, before grabbing the bunny and running away with it.

"Hey!" cried out Hunny in protest.

..

..

**Chapter 4, Scene 6; Hikaru's metamorphosis...**

_Take One._

Days went by, and things at the club got quieter and quieter. Both Hitachiin brothers made it a point to not pester Haruhi every other day, much to her delight. However, they barely spoke to or even looked at each other. They were becoming more and more accustomed to the personas given to them by Renge. Soon, the guests would be divided between "Team Kaoru" and "Team Hikaru." And funny enough, it was the girls that did the most bickering and carrying on than the twins themselves. Secretly, both boys enjoyed the special attention they were each being given. But mostly Hikaru. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like the center of attention. He liked it.

No. He loved it.

It was truly freeing, not having Kaoru looking over his shoulder or rubbing up against his side every waking moment. He missed it too, but not as much as he once thought. He loved his brother, despite the tension and distance between them; but in a strange way, this phase was actually doing him some good. He was finally feeling like his own person- no longer Hikaru and Kaoru, just Hikaru. And secretly, he was hoping that Kaoru was feeling the same way.

Then one day, Hikaru made a choice that would change everything. On that day, he showed up at the club... With bright purple hair.

"Wait, hold it!" called out the Director. "Hikaru, your hair is supposed to be dark brown!"

He made a face. "Well, today felt like a Purple Day."

"Change it and do it again."

"Aww."

.

_Take Two._

Days went by, and things at the club got quieter and quieter. Both Hitachiin brothers made it a point to not pester Haruhi every other day, much to her delight. However, they barely spoke to or even looked at each other. They were becoming more and more accustomed to the personas given to them by Renge. Soon, the guests would be divided between "Team Kaoru" and "Team Hikaru." And funny enough, it was the girls that did the most bickering and carrying on than the twins themselves. Secretly, both boys enjoyed the special attention they were each being given. But mostly Hikaru. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like the center of attention. He liked it.

No. He loved it.

It was truly freeing, not having Kaoru looking over his shoulder or rubbing up against his side every waking moment. He missed it too, but not as much as he once thought. He loved his brother, despite the tension and distance between them; but in a strange way, this phase was actually doing him some good. He was finally feeling like his own person- no longer Hikaru and Kaoru, just Hikaru. And secretly, he was hoping that Kaoru was feeling the same way.

Then one day, Hikaru made a choice that would change everything. On that day, he showed up at the club... With rainbow hair.

"Now you're just doing it to piss me off," groaned the Director.

"Everyone loves rainbows," argued the Hitachiin.

"CUT!"

..

..

**Chapter 4, Scene 7; during Hikaru and Kaoru's talk...**

_Take One._

Hikaru explained in a calm voice, "Haven't you ever wanted to break away and do your own thing?"

"No."

"Come on, I know you, Kaoru. You may be my twin, but we're not completely alike. We each have our wants and needs. I'm just trying to think on my own for once. It's time. ...You understand what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

"All I'm hearing is, 'I want nothing to do with you anymore.'"

**11:57******pm- 12:57am.****

"Wait, hold on," called out the Director. "What's wrong with the clock?"

"Nothing," said a male voice by her side. "It's Daylight Saving's Time."

"Ooh... Well, we should probably tell Kaoru that his clock jumped ahead... Kaoru? ….Kaoru?"

Cutting back to the Hitachiin Twins, Kaoru's eyes whitened and his mouth was gaped open, as though he were zombified. A little bit of drool trickled down his bottom lip. Hikaru waved a hand in his face to snap him out of it, to no avail.

"Oh boy," gasped the Director. "Somebody fix that clock, stat!"

..

..

On set of Scene 7, in which Kaoru was to fall down a flight of stairs, the Twins read through the scene with copies of the script in hand.

"It says here I fall head first," cringed Kaoru. "I don't want do get hurt."

"Maybe we can use a double," Hikaru suggested.

Kaoru glared intently at his lookalike.

"Don't even think about it," sneered the older twin.

.

After several talks with the Director, it was decided that a stunt double would fall in Kaoru's place. And so...

**Scene 7; the fall...**

_Take One._

Hikaru could only watch helplessly, as his brother's body arched backward, his arms flaling in vain as he missed the banister. He stretched out his arm, but his twin was just out of reach. Kaoru's feet kicked high, with one shoe loosening. Gravity pulled at him, he flew downward.

In Hikaru's mind, everything was in slow motion: one loud _"Bang" _as Kaoru-s head hit a step, another loud crash as his shoulders buckled, his body now as loose as a plus toy's as it tumbled and rolled down the concrete stairs, until at last he hit the bottom.

Everything in Kaoru's mind went black as he heard the final, ****"BONG."****

"Cut!" called the Director. "That was perfect!"

"Uuugghh..." groaned Kasanoda as he picked himself up off the floor. "Thank goodness that only took one take."

"Sorry, Bossa Nova," shrugged Kaoru from behind the camera. "You're the only other redhead we know."

"And it's not like your face was gonna get any prettier," commented Hikaru from the top step.

The rest of the shoot was cancelled that day, as the Hitachiin Twins were unavailable thanks to being chased off by the gangster teen.

..

..

**Chapter 5, Scene 2; after Hikaru confesses his love to Haruhi... again...**

_Take One._

Yes, that's what struck her about him: Hikaru Hitachiin was, in that moment, vulnerable. Perhaps for the first time in his life. Surely, this was a good sign, a sign of maturity. This was not the Hikaru she was introduced to one year earlier, this was a new Hikaru. And she liked him.

No. She loved him.

But of course, she was too stubborn and fearful to say it out loud, so instead she surprised him with a snide remark: "I dunno, Hikaru. Kaoru's a really good kisser." It seemed the twins' wily ways were finally starting to rub off on her.

To that he have a her a smirk, as a spark of mischief returned to his cat-like eyes. "Come'ere, Lemmie show you how it's done."

Before she could catch her breath, his hands gently seized her ears, and pulled her in. Their lips touched softly for a moment, then he pulled her even closer, allowing their mouths to entwine and caress each other, the way lovers in the movies do. She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but when she pulled back, she took a deep breath as though she had just surfaced from deep water. Her head was swimming.

"...Weren't the others supposed to take the picture by now?" asked Haruhi while her lips were still locked on Hikaru's.

She could hear Mori and Hunny snickering nearby.

"Guys, that's your cue!"

"Hikaru paid us extra to let the scene go on another ten minutes," confessed Hunny.

Haruhi shot an evil look at her kissing partner.

"Do you want another take?" he asked sheepishly.

She growled like a lioness, making him shiver in fear.

..

..

**Chapter 5, At the very end...**

"_WAIT!" screams Tamaki, as he rips through the ending screen. "IT WAS HARUHI ALL THIS TIME? _THAT'S _WHO THE TWINS WERE FIGHTING OVER?" His eyes turn white as his face scrunches, fire emulating from his fang-covered mouth. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! IT ISN'T EVEN CANON! SOMEBODY CALL BISCO HATORI! I WANT MY LAWYER! I'LL SUE FOR INFRINGEMENT! I'LL-" He is cut off by the reaffirmed fade to black._

"...Um... Should we do that one again?" asked a male voice beside the Director.

"Keep it," she replied. "It'll be good for a laugh."

..

..

**CREDITS:**

"_Ouran High School Host Club"_ and its characters belong to:

**Bisco Hatori**

Story requested by / dedicated to:

**Kc495**

Songs:

"**Everything I Do, I Do It For You," by Brian Adama**

"**All of Me," by John Legend**

"**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" by Sir Elton John**

"**I Will Always Love You," by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston**

"**Let's Get It On," by Marvin Gaye**

"**Oh Darling," by The Beatles**

"**Treasure," by Bruno Mars**

"**Thriller," by Michael Jackson**

"**Two Princes," by The Spin Doctors**

**All Rights Rserved.**

A special thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

.


End file.
